El Césped Es Siempre Más Verde
by TraduccionesNortia
Summary: Durante el segundo trimestre del sexto año de Harry, acaba salvando a Daphne Greengrass de un destino peor que la muerte. Para compensarle, le enseña oclumancia y comienzan a conocerse lo suficientemente bien para aprender que las etiquetas no siempre son útiles. Traducción. Originalmente The Grass Is Always Greener, de kb0.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: **Creo que cada autor que escribe varias historias debería tener una historia de "Chico bueno se enamora de chica mala". Esta es la mía. Yo quería un one-shot largo, pero la historia creció. Aún podría hacerla one-shot, pero sería sólo estirar la definición. :-) Esta historia también contiene Dumbledore bashing.

Parece ser que Daphne sólo aparece mencionada una vez en el quinto libro, y sólo dice que es una Slytherin de quinto año. Así que supongo que puedo hacerla como quiera Sé que varios autores han utilizado la expresión "Reina de Hielo" para chicas Slytherin, así que eso es útil para mí también.

Quiero dar un gran "¡GRACIAS!" a ReadingFreak2005 por betear esta historia. Quería probar el betear y ha hecho un buen trabajo. Los errores que quedan son míos.

Esto pretende ser una lectura divertida. Espero que lo disfruten.

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Bien, éste es el comienzo de una etapa importante como traductora. Mi primer long fic. Wow. Y tan largo, más de 11000 palabras tiene este capítulo, lo que se dice pronto. Éste es el primer Harry/Daphne que me enamoró, el que me hizo buscar más y más historias hasta que me empaché de la pareja y se convirtieron en OTP, así que espero que en vosotros tenga un efecto similar. Habrá una actualización cada mes, espero, y ya sabéis a cuanta más presión vía reviews más prisa me doy :D Y ahora a disfrutar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter guardó su Mapa del Merodeador y sacó su Capa de Invisibilidad, desapareciendo de la vista unos segundos más tarde. Estaba en su primera misión de reconocimiento tras las vacaciones de Navidad de su sexto año y su presa estaba justo al final del pasillo en una situación inusual que sentía que tenía que investigar. Afortunadamente, ya había lanzado un hechizo silenciador en sus zapatos, así que sin hacer ruido se deslizó hasta el siguiente pasillo para ver y escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Se asomó por la esquina para ver a su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, apuntando su varita hacia una chica de apariencia noble con la que había hablado tal vez una vez en los últimos cinco años y medio. Eso no significaba que no supiera quién era, todo el mundo sabía quién era la Reina de Hielo. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Draco, junto con sus dos siempre presentes matones, parecía estar atacando en grupo a una de los suyos. Los Slytherin nunca luchaban entre sí, al menos no en público.

**— **Déjame en paz, Malfoy. No quieres hacer esto**—.** La alta y escultural de cabello rubio dorado, conocida como Daphne Greengrass, o la Reina de Hielo para muchos, le dijo al chico rubio casi blanco delante de ella en su típico tono frío**—. **Vas a lamentarlo más de lo que puedes imaginar.

**— **Pero yo creo que quiero esto, Greengrass**—.** Malfoy lenta y ligeramente arrastró la punta de su varita de madera sobre su túnica desde debajo de la barbilla de Daphne hasta la mitad de su cuerpo**—. **Además, después de que haya terminado -de experimentarte- ni siquiera es necesario que recuerdes nunca, así que nada me pasará.

Cuando Harry se figuró lo que estaba pasando, no estaba seguro de si estaba más asqueado por el sonido de la voz lujuriosa de Malfoy o por las miradas lascivas de sus dos seguidores. No importaba, no podía permitir que esto sucediera, ni siquiera si era a una Slytherin. Ninguna chica merecía que se aprovecharan de ella así; el tres contra uno en números sólo lo hacía peor.

Sabiendo que tenía que derrotar a Malfoy primero, se deslizó con cuidado alrededor de la esquina para conseguir un buen tiro. Oyó a Greengrass continuar con su amenaza, y eso era útil ya que mantenía la atención de todos lejos de él.

**— **Malfoy, incluso aunque me lances un obliviate, finalmente acabaré averiguando que algo ha sucedido, y ya que eres el único que no me deja en paz, iré tras de ti sólo porque sí**—.** Su tono se redujo aún más cuando terminó su amenaza**—**. Así que ahórrame el esfuerzo, si no me dejas ir ahora mismo, puede que seas el último Malfoy de la historia -si me salgo con la mía.

Crabbe y Goyle tragaron saliva. Incluso Malfoy pareció estar teniendo dudas durante unos segundos. Entonces se rió nerviosamente.

**— **Sí, claro que lo harás**—,** dijo arrastrando las palabras**—. **Yo tengo mi varita y tú no. Así que no creo que estés en condiciones de demandarme nada. Creo que sólo...

Harry estaba ahora en posición y con la declaración de Malfoy, Harry no sintió ningún remordimiento al sacar una pequeñísima parte de la punta de su varita de acebo a través de la grieta de su capa y susurrar:

**— **_Stupefy_.

Malfoy había empezado a caer cuando Greengrass dio un rápido paso hacia la izquierda y rápidamente golpeó con su rodilla la ingle de Crabbe. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no se molestó con Goyle, sino que miró como la chica se giraba y pateaba con el pie derecho hacia fuera. Goyle también cayó gimiendo y sosteniendo su entrepierna. Greengrass sacó su varita y rápidamente lanzó dos hechizos aturdidores para silenciar a los dos chicos gimiendo.

Daphne retiró su varita a un lado y habló en el silencio.

**— **Entonces, ¿quién decidió ayudarme?

Harry decidió que probablemente podía escapar de esto si realmente quisiera, pero no había hecho nada malo, por lo que respondió:

**— **Creo que ese soy yo.

Ella lo miró de frente, aunque era obvio por su expresión que no podía verlo.

**— **¿Potter? ¿Eres realmente tú?

Tomando una respiración profunda y esperando lo mejor, se bajó la capucha de su capa para que su cabeza fuera visible.

**— **Sí, eh, lo siento, no quería meterme en tus asuntos, pero, eh, sólo que eso no me parecía bien. Quiero decir, ya sabes, ninguna chica debería tener que, eh, hacer algo que no quiere...**— **Sabía que tenía que estar sonrojándose cuando empezó a balbucear. Simplemente no podía decir la palabra.

Para su gran sorpresa, la Reina de Hielo le sonrió y se rió ligeramente.

**— **Nunca pensé que le daría las gracias a un Gryffindor.

Él tuvo que sonreír también.

**— **Está bien; yo nunca pensé que tendría que salvar a una Slytherin**—.** Miró hacia abajo a los tres chicos inconscientes**—. **Supongo que debería regresar a mi dormitorio, pero ¿necesitas ayuda con ellos antes de que me vaya?

**— **¿Qué? ¿No quieres aprovecharte tú de mí también, Potter?**—.** Preguntó con una sonrisa calculadora. Era la clase de sonrisa que hablaba de planes de los que uno no quería ser parte.

**— **Ah, no, no gracias. He, eh, he salvado a alguien hoy y creo que eso es suficiente**—.** Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco.

Ella le dedicó otra risa y la sonrisa ligeramente malvada fue reemplazada por una llena de humor.

**— **No te preocupes Potter, estás a salvo conmigo. No mataré a mi salvador. De hecho, preferiría recompensarle. ¿Necesitas un pequeño favor?**—.** Su varita se levantó mientras le comenzó a dar la espalda perezosamente y miraba hacia el techo. Murmuró un hechizo adhesor por todo el techo por encima de ella.

**— **¿Qué estás haciendo?**—. **Su curiosidad tenía que saber antes de irse.

**— **Accio varitas**—**, murmuró y cogió las tres varitas que se acercaban a ella. Las colocó al pie de la pared. Greengrass realizó una conjuración con una palabra que no había oído antes. De repente, había una serie de pequeños insectos blancos por toda la superficie de las varitas. Le miró y respondió a su pregunta no formulada, **— **Termitas.

**— **Endiablado**—**. Estaba impresionado por ese detalle.

**— **_Leviosa_.

El hechizo golpeó a Crabbe y le levantó al techo, girándolo de un tirón para que estuviera boca abajo. Cuando acabó el hechizo, se quedó allí. Hizo lo mismo con Goyle.

**— **Supongo que es una manera de mantenerlos fuera de tu camino**—**, comentó**—. ¿**Qué pasa con Malfoy? ¿Recibe lo mismo o algo peor?

**— **Oh, ¿él?**—.** Daphne movió su varita casualmente y silenciosamente desvaneció las ropas del Slytherin. Se quedó tan sólo con sus zapatos, calcetines y calzoncillos.

**— **Oh, ¡arg! Realmente no necesitaba ver eso**—**, se quejó Harry.

**— **Mis disculpas, Potter. No quería ver ese lamentable espectáculo tampoco, pero es parte de mi plan para asegurarme de que aprenda que atacarme es una idea muy mala**—.** Lanzó un conjuro con otra palabra que Harry nunca había escuchado antes, pero era obvio lo que ocurrió. Los calzoncillos de Malfoy estaban llenos de algo. Si no supiera lo que pasaba habría dicho que el resultado parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera lanzado un hechizo alargador a sí mismo, pero sabía que había hecho un hechizo conjurador.

**— **Lo siento si parezco un poco lento, ¿pero qué acabas de conjurar?**—.** Realmente tenía que saberlo antes de irse.

La sonrisa malvada regresó.

**— **Catnip. _Stupefy_**—.** Aturdió a Malfoy de nuevo por si acaso.

**— **¿Catnip? ¿Por qué?

**— **Nunca has estado alrededor de un gato, ¿verdad?**—. **Lo miró con curiosidad.

**— **Nunca he tenido uno. Hermione tiene un medio Kneazle. Creo que lo vi jugar con una pelota que Hermione dijo que tenía catnip una vez. Parecía disfrutar mucho**—.** Ella lo miró y esperó. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta**—. **Oh...** —.** Entonces sus ojos se abrieron mientras envisionaba mentalmente los resultados**—. **¡OH!** —** Harry no pudo evitar la mirada adolorida cuando entendió lo que ella pretendía.

Daphne se rió sin reservas ahora.

**— **Lo siento por la imagen mental, Potter, pero decidí que ya que él quería "jugar" con ello, entonces debería de tener la oportunidad -sólo que no conmigo. Ahora, sólo tengo que encontrar a la señora Norris y enviarla por este camino.

**— **De acuerdo**—.** Harry no pudo evitar tragar saliva al pensar en lo que podría suceder. Por primera vez, casi sintió lástima por Malfoy -"casi" siendo la palabra clave**—. **Supongo que debería irme, pero si veo a la señora Norris, trataré de dirigirla a este camino.

Su encantadora sonrisa regresó.

**— **¡Gracias! Pero antes de irte, necesitas decirme tu favor, tu recompensa por ayudarme.

Un rubor se apoderó de él mientras imaginaba varias cosas que podría pedirle pero que nunca haría.

**— **No sé si necesito uno. Esta memoria es muy agradable**—.** Entonces un pensamiento se apoderó de él y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

**— **¿Qué?** —** Preguntó ella.

**— **Estaba pensando en lo que va a suceder. Al final estos serán encontrados y sé que Snape asumirá que he sido yo. Comenzará a interrogarme y encontrará la memoria en mi mente**—.** Pateó el suelo con suavidad**—. **Y yo tampoco seré capaz de detenerle.

**— **¿Porque no sabes Oclumancia, quieres decir?** — **Preguntó ella.

Harry no estaba sorprendido de que supiera lo que era la Oclumancia. No se habría sorprendido si todos los Slytherins conocieran la habilidad mental y como utilizarla.

**— **Snape tendría que haberme enseñado el año pasado, pero nunca funcionó. Acabé convencido de que ni siquiera lo estaba tratando de verdad. Creo que hizo justo lo suficiente para decir que lo estaba intentando para poder tener feliz a Dumbledore. O tal vez accedió a darme "lecciones" para poder mirar dentro de mi mente y tortúrame con malos recuerdos**—. **No pudo evitar mirar abajo en ese momento; no quería mirarla después de ese reconocimiento de un fracaso.

**— **Bueno, eso sería un favor un poco más grande de lo que yo estaba pensando, pero aún así, no sería tan difícil.

Su cabeza se elevó mientras pensaba que la entendía, pero no se atrevió a tener esperanza a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara.

**— **¿Quieres decir, harías...?** —** No pudo terminar.

**— **¿Enseñarte Oclumancia? Sí**—**. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron**—. **Entiende que la mayor parte del trabajo será por tu parte. Lo conozco y por eso puedo enseñarte. Lo tendré difícil examinándote porque no soy muy buena legeremante, pero sospecho que eso no será un gran problema ya que mi jefe de casa te pondrá a prueba en clase cuando te vea. ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche a las ocho en el aula vacía al lado de la clase de Flitwick?

**— **Sí, claro**—**, accedió rápidamente**—. **¿Pero y cuando Snape me pregunte acerca de esto?

**— **No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de eso**—.** Con una sonrisa, lanzó un hechizo para colorear como si estuviera pintando, y escribió "VIOLADOR" en el pecho desnudo de Malfoy**—**. Ahí, creo que eso les hará buscar en otra parte. Y ya que hemos tenido Defensa hoy, tendrás dos días después de tu lección de mañana por la noche para practicar antes de que tengas que verlo de cerca otra vez. Creo que eso te dará motivación para practicar**—**. Se echó a reír mientras él tragaba saliva ante ese pensamiento.

**— **Gracias, Greengrass. Pero mejor me voy corriendo.

**— **No, gracias a ti, Potter. Hasta mañana**—.** Se dio la vuelta y se fue en la dirección contraria a la que él tenía que ir**—**. Aquí, gatito, gatito**—**, la oyó llamar suavemente.

Harry se rió para sus adentros mientras se ponía su capa de nuevo y corría hacia su Torre. Al llegar a la entrada, vio a la gata de Filch. Con una sonrisa malvada, se abalanzó a la oportunidad antes de que literalmente se escapara.

Rápidamente lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre la gata y luego la levitó antes de que pudiera escapar. Fue una buena idea el haberla silenciado primero ya que ésta parecía estar muy enfadada en su silencioso siseo y al arañar el aire. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba alrededor para ver a la gata flotante. Tan rápido como pudo sin tropezar, corrió de vuelta a los calabozos y al pasillo que recientemente había abandonado. Con la mayor de las sonrisas, dejó caer a la gata en el estómago de Malfoy.

El gato se volvió para ir tras él, pero se detuvo de repente y empezó a olfatear el aire. Harry olvidado, la gata caminó con cautela hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo del chico y volvió a olfatear. Con su pata delantera derecha, golpeó juguetonamente la tela que contenía el catnip. Harry se alejó en silencio y luego corrió una vez estuvo en la esquina. Decidió que no quería ser testigo de lo que fuera que podía suceder después.

Para cuando llegó a la tercera planta, estaba respirando con dificultad. Viendo a Hermione por delante mientras ésta estaba regresando de la biblioteca, se quitó la capa y la guardó al tiempo que se encontraba con ella.

**— **Hermione...

Ella se dio la vuelta.

**— **Harry, ¿por qué suenas tan sin aliento?** —.** Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente**—**. ¿Has estado acechando a Malfoy otra vez?

Su amiga estaba en lo cierto y equivocada al mismo tiempo, pero era una excusa conocida y que podía manejar.

**— **Ya sabes que está tramando algo por la forma en que se ha estado escondiendo por ahí**—**. Ella puso los ojos en blanco**—**. De acuerdo, no sabemos qué es, pero encontraré pruebas.

Le puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

**— **Harry, estás imaginando cosas. Malfoy es un idiota, eso es un hecho, pero él no está implicado en una conspiración tratando de matarnos a todos.

**— **Esa es tu historia, no la mía. Creo que está tramando algo por lo inusual que ha estado este año**—**. Al llegar al final de las largas escaleras que conducían a la Torre de Gryffindor, Dean y Ginny salieron de un pasillo cercano encaminando arriba también**—**. Dean**—**, asintió con la cabeza a su compañero de cuarto primero, luego a su cita**—**. Ginny**—**. Quería sonreírle o algo cuando sintió que su estómago se revolvía al verla, pero ella tenía un novio y no estaba disponible. Por el momento, no era más que la hermana de su mejor amigo.

**— **Harry**—**, dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

**— **Tenemos que darnos prisa**—**, Hermione les advirtió**—**, ya casi va a dar el toque de queda**—**. Los condujo por las escaleras, Harry siguiéndola mientras Dean y Ginny se tomaban de las manos y seguían a Harry.

En la sala común, Harry vio a bastantes personas estudiando o socializando. Él no tenía deberes para el día siguiente y realmente quería pensar acerca de esa noche, así que les dio a los tres amigos junto a él las buenas noches y subió a su dormitorio. Se cambió para ir a dormir y cerró sus cortinas. Realmente necesitaba pensar cuidadosamente.

La noche se reprodujo en su mente. Había sido una noche extraña. Aventura, lucha, bromas... Y un poco de flirteo también, decidió finalmente. Eso le derribó. ¿Estaba coqueteando ella con él, y estaba él realmente flirteando con una Slytherin? Ron tendría un infarto. Pero entonces pensó en eso un poco más...

¿Por qué no? Ella había sido genial con él esta noche. Por supuesto, él la había salvado de un destino peor que la muerte, o al menos eso le pareció. Ella también era muy guapa, una cara bonita y con un maravilloso pelo largo y rubio. Incluso con las voluminosas túnicas del colegio, era obvio que era una chica. Eso le hizo sonrojarse mientras se preguntaba como sería realmente por debajo.

Empujando esos pensamientos a un lado, pensó en las experiencias pasadas con ella. Habían compartido Pociones y clases de Criaturas Mágicas los últimos cinco años, y aún así, sólo podía recordar una cosa dicha entre ellos. Él y Ron había estado de pie en el pasillo esperando a clase de Pociones un día cuando ella pasó por allí. Ella había dicho educadamente: _Perdonad_, y luego caminó entre ellos. Pensando en su cuarto año, no podía recordarla usando un pin de "Potter apesta". Nada más le vino a la cabeza acerca de ella. Cuando llegó el momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de Daphne Greengrass.

Lo que de verdad le golpeó fue que no tenía forma de saber mucho más de ella. No importaba a quien pudiera preguntar, si le preguntaba a alguien sobre ella, habría todo tipo de cotilleos. Negó con la cabeza ante esta injusticia y se movió. Simplemente tendría que esperar a ver cómo era. Le daría el beneficio de la duda y no la prejuzgaría, lo que era lo correcto.

De repente, dos hechos se reunieron en su cerebro: Reina del hielo y Oclumancia. Ahora sabía como mantenía siempre la calma, por qué parecía tan distante, por qué siempre parecía estar en total control de sí misma -probablemente lo estaba. Sí, esto sería una buena cosa para él, también necesitaba control mental.

Con eso, vació al menos en lo mínimo su mente, con la esperanza de que hiciera algo útil, y se fue a dormir. Por una vez, había pelo rubio en sus sueños, aunque no lo recordó a la mañana siguiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba sentado en el desayuno con sus dos mejores amigos. Cuando la comida terminó y empezaron a encaminarse a clase, Harry les miró y susurró.

**— **Hey, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba aquí en el desayuno?** —.** Ron parecía muy interesado con la observación, mientras que Hermione le puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

**— **Honestamente, Harry. Realmente necesitas dejar de crear teorías de conspiración. Probablemente sólo se quedó dormido**—**, teorizó su amiga.

**— **Tal vez, ¿pero cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Crabbe y Goyle juntos sin estar Malfoy presente?

**— **Segundo año cuando los reemplazamos por una hora**—**, respondió Ron rápidamente y sin vacilación.

Hermione abrió la boca para refutar eso, pero luego la cerró. Harry sonrió, imponer su punto de vista era algo que no sucedía a menudo.

**— **Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?** —.** Preguntó Ron mientras seguían caminando hacia su clase de Defensa.

**— **Prestar atención. Aún le estoy comprobando en el mapa de vez en cuando. Estaba en la enfermería cuando miré esta mañana**—**. Harry sonrió pero no dijo por qué creía que era. La sonrisa era por la idea de que habría tenido que quitarse los boxeadores delante de la enfermera de la escuela y quién sabe quién más. Esperaba que Malfoy estuviera debidamente avergonzado por eso. Realmente no estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Malfoy. Harry no creía que un gato pudiera hacer mucho daño y la magia podía curar la mayoría de las heridas.

Eso a Harry le recordó a Daphne y de repente tuvo una idea sobre cómo obtener algo de información sobre ella -tal vez.

**— **Oye, ¿Hermione? Sé que eres la mejor estudiante de Gryffindor en nuestro año, y Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin probablemente lo son en Ravenclaw**—**. Ella asintió con la cabeza**—**. ¿Quiénes son los mejores estudiantes de Hufflepuff?** —.** Iba a tener que ser precavido con esto.

**— **A quién le importa...** —** Comentó Ron.

**— **Sólo tengo curiosidad. ¿Hermione?** —.** Harry la miró, sabiendo que sabría esto.

**— **Susan Bones y Ernie MacMillan, aunque Hannah Abbott también lo hace muy bien.

**— **Cierto, puedo ver eso. Todos ellos parecen aplicarse. ¿Y en Slytherin?** —.** Preguntó Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ser casual.

Ron parecía asqueado.

**— **De verdad, ¿a quién le importa?

**— **Hey, sólo estoy tratando de ser justo y tengo curiosidad en saber quienes son los cerebros de la escuela. Ya sabes, quién compite con nuestra Hermione**—**. Ron pareció mayormente apaciguado por la declaración de Harry. Hermione parecía que no le creía, pero respondió de todos modos.

**— **Tracey Davis y Daphne Greengrass, aunque se rumorea que Blaise Zabini se rumorea que es inteligente cuando lo intenta, más o menos como tú, Harry**—**. Le miró por un momento mientras entraban en clase**—**. Ya sabes que eres apenas el tercero en Gryffindor y que podrías ser segundo si lo intentaras más.

**— **¿Quién es el segundo?** —.** Preguntó Ron mientras tomaban sus asientos. Slughorn no estaba allí todavía.

**— **Parvati. Dean es un cuarto muy cercano. Realmente necesitas trabajar más, Harry**—**, le animó.

Harry se preguntó cómo sabía todo esto, pero decidió que no importaba. Se las había arreglado para conseguir la información que necesitaba sin levantar sospechas. Daphne era inteligente y decidió que eso era bueno.

Sacando el libro "del Príncipe", Harry encontró algunos consejos para la poción que tocaba, para el gran disgusto de Hermione. Al final, ambos recibieron un extraordinario. La poción de Ron era demasiado oscura y gruesa, por lo que sólo recibió un aceptable.

Durante la clase, Harry de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era removerse. Daphne estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, lo cual no era sorprendente. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Al final de la clase, él había decidido que eso tenía sentido. No les ayudaría a ninguno de los dos el ser repentinamente amigables entre ellos.

A la salida de clase, casi chocaron. Daphne tenía la más pequeña de las sonrisas en su rostro mientras miraba a Harry, aunque no dijo nada. Harry sólo agitó la mano en un gesto de "después", también sin decir nada. Sonriendo para sí mismo, alcanzó a sus amigos y caminó con ellos como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera sucediendo. Volvieron a la Torre y tuvieron hora libre antes del almuerzo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El resto del día pareció alargarse para Harry, pero finalmente la cena llegó y acabó. Cogiendo su capa, se apresuró a salir de la torre después de decirle a sus amigos que tenía que ir a hablar con Flitwick. Había salido unos minutos antes para poder hacer justamente eso, por si alguien le preguntaba si Harry había estado allí. Después de hablar con el profesor en su oficina sobre sus deberes, corrió a su encuentro real. Asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor, se metió en la sala acordada.

Cerró la puerta y miró alrededor, pero no la vio. Suponiendo que había sido el primero, empezó a ponerse cómodo cuando su forma apareció a la vista. Ella sonrió ante su mirada atónita.

**— **Tú no eres el único que puede hacerse invisible**—**, le informó con calma.

Lo consideró un momento antes de preguntar:

**— **¿Hechizo desilusionador?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**— **No es tan bueno como tu capa, ya que no puedo moverme sin ser vista de esa manera, pero lo suficientemente bueno la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿De dónde sacaste una, de todos modos?

**— **Era de mi padre.

Daphne asintió. Se volvió ligeramente y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para cerrarla, y un hechizo silenciador también.

**— **Ya está, eso debería darnos algo de privacidad y al menos algún tipo de aviso antes de que nadie pueda entrar**—.** Guardó su varita y se acercó para sentarse en la silla junto a la suya. Su largo pelo rubio caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y por su parte delantera hasta la parte superior de su estómago. Una mirada muy seria se apoderó de ella**—**. Ahora, dime cómo eran tus lecciones anteriores.

Harry bajó la cabeza, respiró hondo, y esperó que aquello fuera bien.

**— **Todo lo que Snape hizo fue decirme que vaciara mi mente, y entonces me hacía legeremancia. Luego hurgaba en mi mente por un tiempo, se retiraba y me gritaba que lo intentara más, y a continuación empezábamos de nuevo. Pude forzarlo a salir un par de veces, una vez incluso le lancé físicamente unos pasos atrás, pero en su mayor parte hacía lo que quería conmigo. Después, siempre tenía un dolor de cabeza severo y usualmente pesadillas durante esa noche**—**. Se detuvo un momento antes de murmurar**—**. Supongo que simplemente no soy nada bueno en esto**—**. Pensó que ella creería que era un fracaso.

Cuando Daphne no dijo nada durante casi un minuto, por fin levantó la vista hacia ella. La razón por la que no había dicho nada era que estaba luchando por contener su furia. Era muy obvio que estaba muy enfadada por su expresión y su cara roja. Él bajó la cabeza otra vez, avergonzado. Lo hacía tan bien en la clase de Defensa y en vuelo, que no entendía por qué no podía hacer esto también; pero entendía por qué estaría enfadada con él.

**— **¡Ese - ese - bastardo!** —.** Escupió finalmente. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró**—**. No puedo creer que te hiciera eso, Harry. No me extraña que no pudieras aprender, no estaba enseñando, estaba... Violando tu mente. Te estaba torturando.

Si bien estaba feliz de que no estuviera enfadada con él, sus peores temores se confirmaron. No había habido razón alguna para pasar por todo aquel dolor con Snape. Era justo como todas esas veces en clase con el idiota grasiento, sólo que más intenso.

**— **Te juro que le mataré algún día, no importa lo mucho que el director me diga que confía en él. Yo nunca lo volveré a hacer.

**— **Y yo te ayudaré**—**, le dijo ella con frialdad**—**. No puedo creer que le haría eso a nadie, va en contra de toda la ética normal de la práctica**—**. Se detuvo por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos en un parpadeo muy largo y tomando una respiración lenta y profunda antes de continuar**—**. Está bien, tendré que empezar desde el principio. Necesitas hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para olvidarte de todo lo que te dijo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

**— **Creo que sí**—**, le dijo.

Daphne cerró los ojos otra vez, tomó otra respiración profunda, y lentamente la soltó. Sus movimientos llamaron la atención de Harry y no pudo dejar de mirar como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió como se ruborizaba y cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, para no dejarse en evidencia.

**— **Bien**—**, oyó su voz suave**—**. Mantén tus ojos cerrados y deja que tu mente desconecte. No puedes pensar en nada por mucho tiempo, y por lo tanto tienes que pensar en algo. Así que quiero que encuentres una memoria, o realmente una imagen, o algo que sea muy neutral, muy igual, muy uniforme, y preferiblemente que lo abarque todo. Puede ser una imagen del cielo, del agua en el océano si has estado allí, un gran mantel que es de un sólo color, o lo que sea que conozcas y a lo que puedas aferrarte con facilidad. Dímelo cuando lo tengas.

Harry buscó en sus recuerdos. Una túnica del uniforme no parecía lo suficientemente grande. El cielo parecía demasiado impersonal. El lago de Hogwarts podría funcionar. Entonces recordó algo de su infancia -estar tumbado en su alacena. Se tumbaba allí con los ojos abiertos y experimentando sólo la absoluta oscuridad de la noche; no era capaz de ver su mano delante de su cara la mayoría de las noches. Tomó esa negrura y fácilmente la llevó a la parte delantera de su mente y la dejó estar allí durante unos segundos. Era fácil sostenerla.

**— **Vale**—**, le dijo finalmente.

**— **Muy bien**—**. Su voz todavía era muy suave**—**. Sólo piensa en esa imagen, conviértete en uno con ella, hazla tuya. Conócela muy bien de manera que cualquier otra cosa sea un error y que tú lo sepas al instante. Todo lo demás es un agujero, un punto de luz o un punto oscuro, es una imperfección. Conviértelo en igualdad.

Harry atrajo la oscuridad hacia él para dejarla llegar y envolverle. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

La voz venía de lejos.

**— **Ahora, voy a intentar algo muy suave. Cuando sientas la perturbación, déjala empujar a tu imagen para que sepas donde está y luego envuelve tu imagen a su alrededor. Reduce la imperfección en un bolsillo de tu imagen y mantenla ahí**—**. La voz hizo una pausa antes de decir voz baja**—**: _Legilimens_.

De repente, hubo una pequeña chispa de luz de la parte izquierda. Harry empujó la oscuridad hacia el lugar, y a continuación, como una manta, la dejó envolverse alrededor de la chispa y la chispa se fue. Sonrió para sus adentros. Otra chispa provino de la derecha, fácilmente localizable. También la envolvió y la asfixió.

**— **Muy bien, Harry. Ahora vuelve conmigo, Harry. Vuelve con mi voz y abre los ojos.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se desvaneció y sintió que estaba de nuevo en la habitación. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Daphne con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**— **Felicidades, Harry. Acabas de repeler con éxito un ataque mental de Oclumancia.

**— **¡Sí!** —.** Susurró, y entonces levantó su puño en el aire. Daphne se rió. La miró todo sonrisas**—**. Eso ha sido tanto mejor que Snape que podría abrazarte**—**. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso rojo y apartó la vista.

Daphne se rió suavemente.

**— **Tanto que se habla de la famosa valentía Gryffindor. Ven aquí gran idiota, no voy a morderte**—**, se burló de él y abrió los brazos.

Arruinado su orgullo, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo fugaz. No tenía idea de por qué ella estaba haciendo esto, pero lo aceptó de todos modos.

**— **Muchas gracias**—**, le dijo con fiereza. Mientras ella le palmeaba la espalda un par de veces, se dio cuenta de que era una combinación de músculo duro y piel suave. Se sentía muy bien. Apartándose, la miró de manera algo diferente.

**— **¿Qué?** —.** Preguntó ella.

**— **Eres, eh, tienes mucho más músculo del que esperaba**—**. Se sonrojó de nuevo al darse cuenta de cómo eso podía sonar.

Ella se rió de él y su expresión se suavizó.

**— **Hago algunos ejercicios para mantenerme en forma para mantener a los chicos a ralla con mayor facilidad. No soy tan musculosa como un chico, pero estoy segura de que lo soy más que la chica promedio. Si realmente te gustan músculos en una chica, deberías juntarte con Millicent**—**. Le sonrió con malicia.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

**— **¡No, gracias!

Daphne sonrió.

**— **Eres diferente, Potter. Supongo que no sabía realmente como eras, con todos esos rumores, pero en realidad eres un buen chico detrás de todo el bombo.

**— **Gracias**—**, le costaba mirarla**—**. Tú también estás bastante bien. No sabía qué esperar y tampoco podía saber mucho acerca de ti aparte de que eres inteligente, o al menos que tienes buenas notas. Sueles parecer estar tan por encima de todo, pero finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que era un efecto secundario de saber Oclumancia.

Ella reconoció esto con un asentimiento.

**— **Muy buen razonamiento. Es una pena que nunca llegáramos a conocernos antes, no estás mal Potter.

**— **Harry, todos mis amigos me llaman Harry.

Con una inclinación de cabeza como si se lo estuviera pensando seriamente, por fin le sonrió.

**— **Y yo soy Daphne. Bueno, acabemos por hoy. Antes de la próxima vez, quiero que practiques visionando esa imagen en tu mente. Cuanto más practiques más rápido serás capaz de hacerlo. Con el tiempo, lo harás tan rápido que será como si ésta hubiera estado siempre a tu disposición.

**— **Muy bien. ¿Qué tal el sábado por la noche?** —.** Preguntó.

Ella le sonrió.

**— **¿Estás tratando de pedirme una cita, Harry?

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

**— **¿Eh? ¿Qué?

**— **Oh**—**, exclamó con tono ligero**—**. Quizás es diferente en Gryffindor. En Slytherin, los sábados por la noche son para las citas. Si un chico le pide a una chica quedar un sábado por la noche, es una invitación que no es sólo acerca de estudiar juntos.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron ante esto.

**— **Uh, no, nosotros no hacemos eso. Si es una cita, lo decimos, de lo contrario sólo estamos quedando como amigos.

Daphne asintió.

**— **Hmm, bueno, no creo que pueda esa noche. Tengo apariencias que mantener, y buen trabajo en clase de Pociones, por cierto. ¿Y qué tal por la tarde una hora antes de la cena en la clase vacía al lado de la clase de McGonagall?

Pensó en ello.

**— **Sí, eso debería funcionar. Acabaremos con la práctica de Quidditch hacia las tres, así que encontrémonos a las cuatro. ¿Pero por qué el cambio de clase?

**— **Mantiene a la gente suponiendo. No quiero que la gente sepa que te estoy enseñando esto, así como no quiero que tengan ideas acerca de ti y de mí. Eres un buen chico Harry, pero ninguno de nosotros se merece los rumores de una Slytherin y un Gryffindor haciendo algo juntos. También hay implicaciones políticas para mí en mi sala común.

**— **Estoy de acuerdo**—**, dijo, pensando en cuan negativamente reaccionaría Ron si se enterara**—**. Ya hay suficientes rumores acerca de mí tal como están las cosas**—**. Ella le sonrió**—**. Oye, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Malfoy?

Una risa profunda salió de Daphne.

**— **Sí. Digamos que la señora Norris encontró el premio gordo y Malfoy tuvo que desnudarse para tratar de que lo arreglaran. Según he oído, probablemente será capaz de tener hijos, pero todo 'ahí abajo' puede que no sea tan bueno como lo era antes. Se lo merece el muy hijo de puta.

Harry sonrió.

**— **Haz Legilimancia en mí otra vez**—**. Ella le miró con curiosidad**—**. Sólo hazlo, tengo una memoria que mostrarte**—**. Se encogió de hombros y lanzó el hechizo sobre él. Le mostró el recuerdo del descubrimiento de la Sra. Norris y el llevarla hasta Draco. Cuando terminó, Daphne comenzó a reír y casi se cayó de la silla.

**— **¡Brillante! Totalmente brillante, Harry. Ponte en pie**—**. La miró**—**. Vamos, de pie**—**. Cuando lo hizo, le dio un abrazo mucho mejor**—**. Eso se merecía algo un poco mejor que un simple "gracias", a pesar de que te lo agradezco.

Cuando lo soltó, Harry estaba ruborizándose -de nuevo. Se había sentido muy bien sostenerla, mucho mejor que abrazar a Cho.

Ella se rió un poco más.

**— **Wow, no sabía que sería tan fácil avergonzarte, Harry. Puede que tengamos que trabajar en eso también.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se esforzó por ignorar los pensamientos de más abrazos de la guapa rubia.

**— **¿Eh, Daphne? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más antes de que nos vayamos?** —.** Había sido muy amable hasta el momento, así que esperaba que se lo permitiera.

**— **Claro, pero puede que no conteste, depende de lo que sea.

Asintió con la cabeza aceptando la condición.

**— **Estás siempre tan en control, tan segura. ¿Cómo consiguió Malfoy asaltarte? ¿Te atacó por la espalda como el cobarde que es?

La sonrisa desapareció de la Slytherin.

**— **Es un cobarde, pero fue sobre todo porque yo no estaba prestando atención. Él debería saber que tiene que dejarme en paz, teniendo en cuenta cuantas veces le he vencido en nuestra sala común. Pero acababa de recibir una carta de mi madre con malas noticias. Estaba tan angustiada con eso, que no estaba prestando atención y se aprovechó de ello y levantó su varita antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry suspiró.

**— **Ese idiota, me voy a ocupar de él también uno de estos días**—**. Negó con la cabeza ante la injusticia de todo**—**.¿Así que, Daphne? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con tu problema? No quiero entrometerme, pero si puedo, sólo pregunta.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

**— **Eres muy majo, Harry. No, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mi familia está tratando de hacer los arreglos por mí y no estoy feliz con ello.

**— **Oh, ¿quieren que vayas a una escuela diferente o que aceptes algún trabajo especial después de haber terminado aquí?** —.** No teniendo padres, no tenía idea de qué tipo de arreglos sus padres podrían haber hecho por él, si aún estuvieran vivos.

Una sonrisa un poco triste apareció en su cara.

**— **No, Harry. Eres muy dulce con tu ingenuidad, por favor, no cambies nunca.

**— **¿Qué?** —.** Se sentía muy confundido.

**— **Arreglos de matrimonio, con un viejo mago del continente al que nunca he conocido**—**, le dijo, su tristeza regresando.

**— **¡Eso no es justo!** —.** Estaba indignado de que alguien le hiciera eso a su hija.

**— **Puede que no sea justo para mí, pero es una costumbre que aún se respeta en mi familia. Mi hermana mayor se casó con un hombre al que apenas conocía durante las vacaciones de Navidad para ayudar a nuestra familia. Mis padres están tratando de hacer un arreglo para mí que será políticamente ventajoso para nuestra familia.

**— **¿Qué, como para que tu padre se convierta en Ministro de Magia o algo así?** —.** Esto aún no tenía sentido para él.

**— **No, nada tan grandioso, Harry**—**. Suspiró**—**. La idea es alinearnos con una familia poderosa en el continente para que tengamos un lugar al que escapar y evitar la guerra. Mientras que algunas personas pueden ver a la familia Greengrass como oscura, evitamos la última guerra y planeamos declararnos neutrales en ésta también. Eso significa que puede que tengamos que salir de Inglaterra e ir a la clandestinidad si esto sale mal. Si lo hacemos, tenemos que tener un lugar que nos protegerá. La mejor manera de hacerlo es a través del matrimonio**—**. Lo miró por un momento**—**. Nunca has oído hablar de este tipo de cosas antes, ¿verdad?

**— **No, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Tienes que recordar que a pesar de que soy un Potter, me crié como un nacido de muggles**—**. Se detuvo allí no queriendo revelar más.

**— **Eso suena como una historia que me gustaría escuchar alguna vez. Mira, gracias por dejarme, eh, desahogarme, pero de verdad que me tengo que ir. ¿Has traído tu capa mágica?** —.** Asintió con la cabeza**—**. Póntela y luego vete después de que yo lo haga, y ve por un camino diferente. Te veré la tarde del sábado. Asegúrate de estudiar mucho. Definitivamente, necesitas tener al menos un escudo mínimo antes de tu clase con Snape pasado mañana.

**— **De acuerdo**—**, accedió**—**. Dime, ¿quién te enseñó Oclumancia?** —.** Preguntó mientras sacaba su capa de invisibilidad.

**— **Mi padre. Te veré el sábado**—**. Retiró los hechizos de privacidad y se fue en silencio. Su usual máscara había vuelto y aparentaba cada pedacito de la Reina del Hielo que veía normalmente en clase.

Harry se fue un minuto después y volvió a la Torre sin cruzarse con nadie más. Se quitó la capa antes de entrar en la sala común sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez dentro, su mejor amigo le hizo señas.

**— **¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez, Harry?

Le dio una sonrisa para suavizar el golpe.

**— **Gracias, Ron, pero tengo demasiado en mente en este momento. Probablemente me ganarías en seis movimientos**—**. Ron se decepcionó**—**. Anímate, Ron. Sólo necesitas encontrar un compañero mejor que yo. Soy basura en este juego. Si me disculpas, creo que iré a sentarme un poco antes de irme a la cama**—**. Ron asintió comprendiendo antes de mirar alrededor para ver a quién más podría convencer para jugar una partida con él.

Harry encontró una silla delante del fuego y se sentó en ella, pero no antes de ver a Ginny y Dean en un sofá sentándose muy cerca el uno del otro. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos y sintiendo dolor en el pecho al ver el largo pelo de color rojo, volvió su atención al fuego y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Después de unos minutos, se le ocurrió que la imagen de las llamas podría ser buena para su uso en la Oclumancia. Tal vez lo intentaría alguna vez. Al tiempo que visionaba su imagen de oscuridad, notó la imagen de una hermosa chica de pelo rubio, o mejor dicho una mujer, decidió, imponerse sobre la imagen de la oscuridad. Se preguntó por qué sucedía esto, pero no se detuvo a considerarlo. Era más interesante centrarse en la rubia y no en el por qué.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que era uno de los últimos levantados. Se obligó a levantarse del sofá y se dirigió a su cama, todavía preguntándose por qué él, un Gryffindor, estaba pensando en una chica Slytherin. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pensando en términos de etiquetas, lo que era algo que odiaba cuando se aplicaban a él. Ignorando la etiqueta, pensó en Daphne como persona. Harry decidió que le gustaba su interesante personalidad y su ingenio mordaz. Mientras se metía en la cama, decidió que no le importaba en que casa estuviera, era una persona maravillosa y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry había estado practicando diligentemente el vaciar su mente en cada momento libre que tenía. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo durante una hora libre que había tenido el día anterior. Por fin había averiguado la manera de encontrar la manta oscura, al pensar en ello en ese momento, y seguir siendo "normal". El resultado fue algo así como una neblina negra delgada a través de su visión y una audición ligeramente reducida. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que podía tener algún tipo de escudo y aún así saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, a diferencia de ser ciego y casi sordo como la primera vez que lo había hecho con Daphne.

Por supuesto, pensó mientras se dirigía a su clase de Defensa, aún debería evitar el mirar a Snape a los ojos. No había necesidad de tentar a la suerte; sólo acababa de empezar aprendiendo esta habilidad. Tomó su asiento habitual en la parte trasera de la clase, y Ron se unió a él. Daphne entró momentos después y se sentó en la parte delantera. Harry se tomó un momento para admirar discretamente su cabello. Era realmente más un rubio miel. Se preguntó si sería tan suave como parecía.

Snape cerró la puerta de un portazo al entrar. Harry cogió su pluma y la sostuvo listo para tomar notas; también se concentró en mirar el pergamino delante de él.

**— **Hoy, vamos a aprender como luchar contra vampiros**—**, dijo el profesor arrastrando las palabras**—**. Si hubierais tenido un maestro competente en tercer año**—**, Harry se revolvió mentalmente ante esto pero por lo demás mantuvo su cara en blanco**—**deberíais de haber aprendido que una estaca de madera en el corazón es la forma normal de matar a uno. Hay un hechizo hecho sólo para esto**—**. Agitó su varita en un bucle doble a la izquierda que terminó con un golpe, diciendo el encantamiento junto con el golpe, y algo como una flecha de madera gruesa salió al final y se incrustó en un maniquí de paja que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación.

**— **Basta con decir que matar a un vampiro real requiere un alto nivel de habilidad y astucia, lo que la mayoría de vosotros no tenéis**—**. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que Snape le miraba a él. Continuó tomando notas, tratando de no levantar la mirada**—**. Por lo tanto, debéis de aprender a realizar esto de forma no verbal si queréis tener alguna esperanza de éxito y no convertiros en vampiros vosotros mismos**—**. Harry oyó a Ron tragar. Snape desvaneció la estaca que había creado.

**— **Levantaros todos**—** ordenó el profesor y señaló a su derecha**—**. Permaneced en este lado de la habitación y lanzad vuestro hechizo al muñeco de paja en frente vuestro al otro lado de la clase. Como en la vida real, tenéis que permanecer en silencio al lanzarlo. Excepto por las cabezas huecas de la clase, esto no debería de ser difícil ya que cubrimos los hechizos en silencio a principios de año**—**. Snape miró a su alrededor**—**. Bueno, ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¡Moveros!

Harry se levantó con todos los demás y fue al lado correcto de la clase. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar el hechizo mientras decía suavemente el conjuro. Una flecha gruesa o tal vez una lanza delgada salió de su varita y navegó a través de la clase hasta clavarse en el maniquí frente a él.

**— **¡Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo?** —.** Gritó el profesor.

**— **Sólo quería probar el hechizo una vez ya que es un nuevo hechizo**—**. Puso la bruma oscura en su mente.

**— **Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no seguir las instrucciones.

En lugar de protestar por la injusticia como normalmente habría hecho, Harry ignoró al hombre y se envolvió en la oscuridad, agradeciendo la comodidad de esta. Apuntó con su varita al maniquí y realizó el hechizo, en silencio diciéndolo en su mente, moviendo los labios, pero no dejando que ningún sonido saliera. Una flecha muy delgada salió y atravesó la habitación impactando en el maniquí frente a él. De los veintidós maniquíes, uno para cada alumno, el suyo era el único que tenía algo en él.

**— **Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor**—**, se burló el hombre**—**. Realizar hechizos de manera no verbal significa también no mover los labios. Si tu oponente puede leer los labios, entonces estás condenado, Potter.

Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza y continuó, ahora sin mover los labios. Al tercer intento produjo una estaca de la grosura de la que había hecho verbalmente. Sonrió para sus adentros. Harry también se dio cuenta de que había realizado el hechizo mientras mantenía su bruma oscura, así que tal vez utilizar Oclumancia ayudaba a hacer hechizos. Tendría que intentarlo más tarde.

De repente, otro golpe fue escuchado en la sala cuando una estaca con forma de flecha golpeó un maniquí al otro extremo de la habitación. Harry miró hacia la fila para ver a quién pertenecía. Daphne Greengrass tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Harry estaba impresionado; la Slytherin lo había hecho antes de que Hermione lo hubiera hecho.

Quince minutos más tarde, la clase terminó. La única otra persona que lo había logrado era Hermione, y sólo lo había hecho una vez.

Mientras todo el mundo empezó a salir, Snape gritó.

**— **¡Potter, quédate!

Harry recogió sus cosas y fue al frente de la clase. Fue muy cuidadoso de tener su barrera de Oclumancia puesta.

**— **Sí, señor**—**, dijo casi en un tono monótono.

**— **Potter, ¿qué sabes sobre el ataque a Malfoy?

Este era el momento, la prueba, Harry se dio cuenta. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de mantener la barrera en su sitio mientras pensaba en la historia de Ron le había dicho esa mañana en el desayuno. Esperaba que eso funcionara como si estuviera tratando de dejar al idiota grasiento fuera de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que fallando un poco.

**— **Nada, señor. Sólo he oído los rumores como todos los demás.

Snape lo miró fijamente y Harry pudo ver las manchas blancas apareciendo aquí y allí por toda su barrera mental, pero el único recuerdo del que era consciente era el que estaba proporcionando de Ron. Después de casi un minuto de esto, Snape finalmente le despidió con la mano.

**— **Vete a tu próxima clase.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se fue, con cuidado de mantener el mismo estado mental hasta que estuvo fuera de la clase. Después de que hubiera cerrado la puerta y dejara escapar el aliento que había estado aguantando, oyó una suave voz femenina junto a él.

**— **¿Cómo te ha ido?** —.** Saltó ligeramente.

**— **¡Maldita sea! ¡No me hagas eso!** —.** Le respondió siseando. Una risa suave provino de la voz no corpórea. Lentamente caminó alejándose; una distorsión en el aire le siguió.

**— **Estoy razonablemente seguro de que no ha conseguido nada de mí. Gracias por ayudarme**—**, susurró.

**— **Mañana a las cuatro**—**, le susurró a su vez. La distorsión dejó de moverse. Harry sonrió y siguió caminando. Este rollo de la capa y la daga era algo divertido, decidió -justo como en los viejos tiempos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry terminó la práctica de Quidditch y corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Una ducha rápida lavó todo el sudor que tenía. Se vistió y se puso una túnica del uniforme para cubrir sus desgastadas ropas muggles. Empujando su Capa de Invisibilidad en un bolsillo interior, salió de la Torre de Gryffindor. Pasó a Ron que venía perezosamente de la práctica. Harry supuso que había parado para hablar con alguien.

**— **Hey, ¿amigo? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

**— **Quería salir a pasear antes de la cena**—**, replicó Harry, tratando de pensar rápido**—**. Te veré en la cena**—**. Salió corriendo para evitar más preguntas.

Entró en un pasadizo secreto momentos después y se puso su Capa de Invisibilidad. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a su tutoría privada a un ritmo más pausado. Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaba en la clase preestablecida. Un hechizo revelador mostró que nadie estaba allí, así que se sentó en una silla a esperar.

Sólo tomó unos pocos minutos el que ella entrara; esta vez era visible. Se quitó su capa y realizó los hechizos de privacidad.

**— **Me alegro de que estés a tiempo**—** le dijo ella**—**. Tenemos que haber terminado en una hora. Nunca llego tarde a cenar y tengo que mantener esa apariencia**—**. Asintió con la cabeza. Ella se sentó cerca de él**—**. Parece que tenías razón. Snape no obtuvo nada de ti, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no estarías sentado aquí en este momento.

Él sonrió.

**— **Bah, dime algo que no sepa. Ese imbécil me odia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en afirmación.

**— **Tu éxito me da esperanza de que aprenderás plenamente esta habilidad. ¿Cuánto has estado practicando?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

**— **No lo sé. ¿Tal vez tres o cuatro veces al día, media hora cada vez?

**— **Muy bien. Aparte de necesitar más práctica, ¿tienes alguna pregunta en este momento?

Estudió su mirada serena. Una vez más se quedó impresionado con ella.

**— **Eh, sí, tuve una la otra noche. Tengo una imagen que parece que funcionar bien para mí, pero me preguntaba que si tuviera otra imagen, ¿funcionaría mejor? Supongo que lo que estoy preguntando es, ¿importa qué imagen utilices?

**— **No soy una experta en esto, pero no creo que lo haga. La única diferencia que he sido capaz de determinar es que algunas imágenes son más fáciles de visualizar para una persona. Así que si una imagen es difícil de visualizar para ti, entonces deberías elegir una imagen diferente. ¿Es la actual difícil? **—. **Preguntó con un tono preocupado.

**— **No, en absoluto**—**, le dijo**—**. Es fácil de visualizar y usar cuando tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Daphne levantó una ceja.

**— **¿Qué quieres decir?

**— **Bueno, cuando empezamos, la imagen de alguna manera me consumía, era todo en lo que podía pensar**—**. Ella asintió con la cabeza**—**. Pero ahora, puedo mantenerla y hacer otras cosas. Cuando hago eso, veo todo como en una especie de nebulosa fantasma, supongo de mi imagen sobre lo que sea que estoy viendo. Es como si estuviera viendo el mundo a través mi barrera.

Ella aplaudió.

**— **Excelente, Harry. Esa iba a ser nuestra lección de esta noche, pero ya que ya puedes hacer eso, seguiremos. Vamos a practicar. Tú defiendes como siempre, y yo intentaré encontrar imágenes de tu sala común. Eso debería de ser lo suficientemente inocente y aún así fácil para mí de encontrar, ya que debes de tener un montón de recuerdos de ella. ¿Preparado? **—. **Sacó su varita y esperó a que asintiera**—**. _Legilimens_.

Harry vio Daphne concentrarse mientras defendía. Efectivamente, había pequeñas manchas blancas golpeando la bruma oscura a través de la que estaba viendo, al igual que cuando había estado hablando con Snape. Dejó suceder aquello por casi un minuto, no viendo en ningún momento ninguna memoria. Decidiendo divertirse un poco, le hizo lo que le había hecho a Snape, excepto que esta vez pensó en su segundo año cuando él y Ron utilizaron la Poción Multijugos para visitar la sala común de Slytherin.

Una mirada de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro antes de que detuviera el hechizo.

**— **¿Cómo sabes cómo es la sala común de Slytherin?

**— **Sí, funcionó**—**, dijo triunfalmente.

**— **¿Qué funcionó?** —.** La expresión de Daphne le hizo saber que sería mejor que respondiera.

**— **Te he dado el recuerdo que quería que vieras, no el que estabas buscando. También le hice eso a Snape ayer. Creo que es por eso que no me metí en problemas. Él podía decir que estaba tratando de bloquearlo, pero mostré lo suficiente de la memoria de Ron hablándome de la aventura de Malfoy, por lo que pensó que no le había parado**—**. Harry era todo sonrisas.

**— **Impresionante, no estoy segura de que haya hecho eso nunca. Esa es probablemente la mejor técnica con Snape, suponiendo que tengas otra memoria que sea parecida a lo que estás tratando hacerle creer**—**. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente**—**. Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes cómo es la sala común de Slytherin?

¿Qué debería hacer?, se preguntó. Tal vez un acuerdo...

**— **¿Prometes que todo lo que compartamos en nuestras lecciones se queda entre nosotros? ¿Tú no le dices a nadie lo que ves o te digo, y yo no le digo a nadie lo que veo o lo que me dices?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**— **Claro, eso parece justo. De hecho, esto realmente tiene que ser así de todas formas ya que podemos fallar y descubrir secretos**—**. Suspiró por un momento**—**. Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero pensé que podría encontrar algún secreto sobre ti que me podría ayudar, pero ahora que he llegado a conocerte un poco, no creo que pudiera hacer eso**—**. Daphne miró hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzada de mirarlo**—**. Eres demasiado majo.

Eso lo confundió. Sonaba como si hubiera querido hacerle algo, tal como Malfoy habría hecho, pero que ahora no iba a hacerlo porque le caía bien o algo así.

**— **¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ahora levantó la vista para mirarle.

**— **Creo que estoy diciendo que te respeto demasiado como para traicionar tus secretos. Lo siento, Harry. Sé lo que he dicho suena mal y no es algo que vosotros nobles Gryffindors haríais, pero es la forma de funcionar en Slytherin. Nosotros descubrimos información y porquería para poderlo utilizar a nuestro favor.

Todavía no estaba totalmente seguro.

**— **¿De verdad prometes mantener mis secretos?** —.** Harry la observó cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier cosa que pareciera falsa; pero no encontró nada.

Daphne levantó la mano derecha.

**— **Te lo prometo**—**. Cuando aceptó su promesa, puso una sonrisa en su rostro**—**. Así que, Harry, ¿cuando viste la sala común de Slytherin?

**— **En mi segundo año**—**, respondió finalmente**—**. Queríamos saber quién era el heredero de Slytherin y pensábamos que Malfoy podría saberlo. Así que Hermione elaboró una Poción Multijugos para permitirnos a Ron y a mí convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle. Encontramos a Malfoy en los pasillos y lo seguimos hasta vuestra sala común donde hablamos con él y descubrimos que en realidad no sabía nada.

Daphne parecía horrorizada.

**— **¡Eso es... Eso es tan Slytherin! ¡Estoy impresionada!

Harry se echó a reír.

**— **No hay razón para que lo supieras, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin.

**— **No, ¿en serio?** —.** Parecía muy sorprendida.

**— **Sí. Pero ya había conocido a Malfoy y su personalidad chispeante y eso me hizo querer estar en cualquier otra casa. Así que le supliqué al Sombrero y me puso en Gryffindor**—**. Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

Daphne se rió, su indiferencia completamente olvidada.

**— **Eso no tiene precio. Ese sería un secreto divertido que compartir, pero quería decir lo que dije, voy a guardar tus secretos, Harry.

**— **Gracias. Por cierto, creo que encontrarás las cosas mucho más fáciles si dejas las etiquetas y piensas en la persona.

**— **¿Eh?** —.** Parecía muy confundida.

**— **Has mencionado Gryffindor contra Slytherin varias veces hoy. No todos los Gryffindors son iguales y no todos los Slytherins son iguales. Etiquetar a la gente y después pensar en ellos de esa manera no es justo para la persona y puede estar equivocado**—**. Ahora le sonrió**—**. Si hiciera eso, no estaría aquí contigo ahora.

Ella se echó a reír.

**— **Buen punto. Creo que he empezado a hacer eso contigo también, pero realmente no había pensado en ello. Lo intentaré, pero sólo para que lo sepas, algunos de tus amigos, como Weasley, lo hacen muy difícil. Ve las cosas así... En blanco y negro.

Harry resopló.

**— **Sí, lo sé. Es un gran amigo una vez llegas a conocerlo, pero realmente no piensa las cosas detenidamente, me he dado cuenta.

**— **Basta de hablar. No tenemos mucho más tiempo. Vamos a practicar un par de veces. Legilimens**—** dijo, tratando de atraparle con la guardia baja.

Sólo un par de escenas de él con sus amigos escaparon antes de que pusiera su barrera en su sitio. Lo intentó cuatro veces más, cada una empujando un poco más, y ninguna consiguió nada más de él.

**— **Muy bien, Harry, estoy impresionada. Lo estás pillando rápidamente.

Se sonrojó ante el elogio.

**— **Es porque tengo una buena maestra. ¿Estás intentándolo al máximo ya?

**— **No, estoy en la mitad de mis esfuerzos ahí, pero no quiero hacerte daño. La próxima vez, lo intentaré con más fuerza aún. ¿Qué tal el próximo martes a las ocho?** —.** Sugirió.

**— **Lo siento, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch hasta tarde. ¿Miércoles?

Lo pensó.

**— **Muy bien, el miércoles a las ocho. El pasillo del tercer piso esta vez...

**— **¿Al que no podíamos ir en nuestro primer año?** —.** Preguntó con una sonrisa.

**— **Ese mismo**—.** Se puso de pie para irse.

**— **¿Daphne? Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿qué imagen utilizas en su Oclumancia?** —.** Sentía curiosidad acerca de ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

**— **Mi familia vive en una gran finca donde tenemos un gran jardín. Así que imagino el campo que tenemos, ya sabes, una extensión sin fin de...** —.** Hizo una pausa y esperó a que respondiera.

Harry gimió unos segundos más tarde.

**— **¿Hierba verde?** —.** Terminó.

Daphne se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

**— **Práctica, práctica, práctica, Harry**—**. Salió de la clase encaminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry se puso su Capa y salió también. Se estaban llevando tan bien juntos, que decidió que había hecho una nueva amiga. ¿Estaba siendo presuntuoso, se preguntó de repente? Tendría que preguntarle a ella cómo se sentía acerca de ser amigos la próxima vez que se encontraran.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La vida siguió su transcurso normal hasta el siguiente miércoles por la noche. Harry sabía que debería de haberlo visto venir, pero por alguna razón, no lo había hecho. Después de la cena, se estaba apresurando con un ensayo para clase de Encantamientos. Dado que los tres amigos habían estado estudiando juntos, cuando terminó y empezó a guardar sus cosas, Hermione lo detuvo.

**— **Harry ¿A dónde vas? ¿No puedes terminar con todos tus deberes ya?** —.** Hermione le fulminó con la mirada ligeramente. Ron le estaba dedicando una mirada curiosa, como si se preguntara por qué estaba siendo abandonado y dejado a solas con Hermione.

**— **Bueno, tengo todo listo para mañana y la mayor parte de mi trabajo para el viernes.

Parecía sorprendida de que tuviera tanto hecho.

**— **Eso es raro para ti, Harry. Por lo general no haces las cosas.

Sin saber cómo tomar esto, trató de realizar una distracción.

**— **Sí, bueno, supongo que finalmente comencé a prestar atención. Son nuestras clases de EXTASIS**—**, terminó con una tímida sonrisa.

Hermione resopló.

**— **Y estás actuando de manera diferente también. Es como si estuvieras... Más en control de ti mismo. No estás dejando que el profesor Snape te afecte tanto.

Su distracción no había funcionado.

**— **¿Estoy creciendo?** —.** Sugirió.

**— **Harry, somos tus amigos. ¿Qué estás haciendo?** —.** No lo dejaría correr.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo más. Bajó la voz.

**— **Si necesitas saberlo, estoy tomando clases de Oclumancia otra vez y creo que está ayudando con mi control emocional.

Hermione se veía como si quisiera chillar de alegría.

**— **¡Harry!** —.** La hizo callar, por lo que bajó la voz**—**. Harry, estoy tan orgullosa de ti por dejar de lado tus problemas con el profesor Snape.

**— **No puedo creer que sigas estudiando con ese maldito imbécil**—**, Ron le dijo para contrarrestar el entusiasmo de su amiga.

**— **¡Ron!** —.** Se quejó ella.

**— **¿Quién dice que estoy estudiando con Snape?** —.** Preguntó Harry casualmente, esforzándose en no reírse al ver su expresión.

**— **¿Entonces con quién estás estudiando?** —.** Preguntó ella.

**— **Con alguien mucho mejor**—**. Ahora tuvo que sonreír**—**.Lo siento, me tengo que ir -hasta luego**—**. Rápidamente dejó a un Ron sonriente y a una Hermione con el ceño fruncido, y subió a su dormitorio para dejar su mochila arriba. Se puso su Capa encima y salió corriendo. Si alguien se dio cuenta de la apertura del retrato abriéndose sola, no escuchó nada al respecto.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso. Llegó justo cuando lo hizo Daphne.

**— **Hola**—**, dijeron a la vez, para después reírse juntos.

Harry puso los hechizos de privacidad.

**— **¿Daphne?

**— **¿Hmm?

**— **¿Somos amigos?** —.** La miró para ver cómo reaccionaba. Para su placer, sonrió inmediatamente.

**— **Sí, creo que sí, o al menos yo pienso en ti como en un amigo ahora. ¿Y tú?** —.** Su personalidad de Reina del Hielo se había desvanecido rápidamente en su personalidad amistosa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

**— **Claro, pero quería preguntarte para asegurarme de que te sentías de la misma manera**—**. Conjuró dos sillas y se sentaron.

**— **¿Por qué lo preguntas?** —.** Preguntó con calma.

**— **Yo, yo sólo quería saberlo. Me puse a pensar en nosotros, ya sabes, estudiando juntos así, y, bueno**—**, masculló**—** decidí que me gustaba hacer esto contigo y quería saber si a ti también.

Daphne le miró muy fijamente.

**— **Sé que dijiste que no nos pusiéramos etiquetas entre nosotros, Harry, pero tengo que decir que nunca imaginé tener a alguien en Gryffindor que yo considerara un amigo -tal vez incluso un buen amigo si me lo permites.

**— **¿Un buen amigo secreto?

Ella se echó a reír.

**— **Desafortunadamente, sí. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en cualquier momento normal, pero no estoy preparada para eso.

Asintió con la cabeza.

**— **Lo entiendo y me siento igual. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**— **Por supuesto**—**. Sacó su varita y la puso sobre su regazo.

**— **No eres la misma conmigo aquí que en clase. ¿Por qué no?

**— **¿Quieres decir que no actúo como la perra Reina de Hielo?** —.** Preguntó, ¿casualmente? Harry se sorprendió y se notó. Ella se echó a reír**—**. Sí, he oído esa etiqueta aplicada a mí. Y no necesito hacerlo**—**, explicó**—**. Aquí contigo, puedo ser yo misma. Ahí fuera con el resto de los Slytherin, tengo que estar lista para cualquier cosa, algo así como lo que tú haces.

Consideró aquello.

**— **Es por eso que Snape actúa así también, cuando no está burlándose...

**— **Sí, bloquea y controla. Tú serás así también algún día**—**, le dijo.

Harry sonrió.

**— **En realidad, ya he empezado, aunque no lo sabía. Hermione me ha dicho que estaba empezando a actuar con más calma...

**— **Legilimens**—**, de repente le lanzó, su varita aún en su regazo, aunque ahora apuntándole.

Vio una breve imagen de Hermione aparecer en su mente, antes de que la bruma oscura se acercara y se envolviera alrededor de la mancha. Empujando mentalmente, la bruma actuó como una gran hoja envolviéndose alrededor de la intrusión antes de abrirse expulsando a la luz fuera. Harry vio a Daphne ser empujada físicamente en su silla, con los brazos abriéndose.

Daphne respiró hondo.

**— **¡Wow! Buen trabajo, Harry. Quería ver lo rápido que podías reaccionar. Sólo pude ver una corta visión de Hermione. ¿Supongo que estabas pensando en ella en ese momento?** —.** Asintió con la cabeza**—**. Y luego me empujaste hacia fuera, bastante forzosamente también**—** sonrió.

Ruborizándose ligeramente, Harry se disculpó.

**— **Lo siento. Supongo que en cierto modo dejé a mi instinto tomar el control.

**— **Las excusas no son necesarias, Harry. Hiciste lo correcto. Es sólo que nunca había experimentado ese tipo de poder antes. Incluso mi padre nunca me ha empujado tan fuerte**—**. Le miró con atención**—**. Creo que eres uno de los magos más poderosos que he conocido.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin creerla realmente.

**— **Si tú lo dices. Pero esa era realmente una buena idea, tratar de sorprenderme. Tal vez podríamos hacer eso el resto del tiempo. Ya sabes, ¿sólo hablar y dejarte tratar de pasar a través de mi barrera?

**— **Por supuesto, Harry. Creo que has aprendido lo suficiente para eso. Así que háblame de ti. Mencionaste que pensabas en ti mismo como en un nacido de muggles, aunque sé que provienes de una vieja familia de magos. ¿Por qué es eso?

La vergüenza se apoderó de él y miró hacia otro lado por un momento. Se preguntó si de verdad podía compartir esto con ella. Finalmente, decidió que podía compartir una versión abreviada. Así que empezó a hablarle acerca de convertirse en huérfano y ser enviado a vivir con sus parientes muggles que no se preocupaban por él. También le contó un poco acerca de cómo creció.

Le golpeó con otro Legilimens durante esto. Una breve escena de su casa escapó, pero fue sólo una imagen de su dormitorio y duró menos de un segundo. Después de que explicara su infancia, le preguntó acerca de la suya.

Daphne le sonrió y gratamente le habló de crecer con sus padres y su hermana mayor en una vida de lujo. Los Greengrasses no eran tan ricos como los Malfoy, pero la familia de Daphne aún tenía bastante dinero. Le dijo que no estaba segura de quién tenía más dinero, su familia o la herencia Potter, pero sospechaba que estaría cerca. Debido a la sorpresa de Harry, le preguntó qué sabía de su familia, y se sorprendió al descubrir que sabía muy poco. Así que hizo lo que pudo diciéndole lo que sabía de los Potter, de estos siendo una antigua familia de magos y bastante rica, así como algunas de las cosas más importantes que su familia había hecho en el pasado. También le lanzó dos Legilimens durante este tiempo y se las arregló para no mostrar nada en ambas ocasiones.

Ella miró su reloj y se levantó.

**— **Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Harry**—**, le dijo con una sonrisa.

**— **Es porque eres una buena maestra. ¿Daphne?

**— **¿Sí?

**— **Si no me presento a una de nuestras reuniones, quiero que sepas que no es porque me he dado por vencido o porque no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Sin embargo, se está volviendo cada vez más difícil ocultar estos momentos a mis amigos. De hecho, tuve que decirles que estaba recibiendo lecciones de Oclumancia otra vez, pero que mi "maestro" no quería que se conociera su identidad**—**. Miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de mirarla a ella**—**. Espero que lo entiendas, ya que querías que esto permanezca entre nosotros.

Sorprendiéndolo, dio un paso adelante y brevemente lo abrazó.

**— **Lo entiendo y gracias, Harry.

Harry estaba feliz por su comprensión y su abrazo. A causa de su abrazo, decidió ser valiente y hacer otra cosa, antes de que perdiera su valor.

**— **Sé que el Día de San Valentín es el viernes en un par de semanas, pero quería saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo la noche del sábado quince. Bueno, cenar y tal vez algo de tiempo para hablar después. Ni estudiar ni nada de eso**—**, se apresuró a añadir al final. También estaba teniendo dificultad para mantener el contacto visual cuando le preguntó, pero lo había logrado -a duras penas.

Para su buena fortuna, Daphne sonrió.

**— **¿Quieres decir como una cita?** —.** Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada en ese momento, mientras aguantaba la respiración a la espera de su respuesta**—**. No estoy en contra de ello, pero también quiero pensarlo. Te diré la próxima vez. ¿Qué te parece eso?

No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso, aparte de que se alegraba de que no hubiera dicho "no" todavía.

**— **Vale. ¿Cuarta planta primera puerta a la izquierda, al lado de la clase de Aritmancia?

**— **Hasta el sábado por la tarde, Harry**—**. Se irguió un poco y dejó a su personaje de Reina del Hielo volver mientras se iba.

Harry se volvió a sentar en su silla durante unos minutos. ¿Qué había hecho? Era tan poco propio de él pedirle una cita a una chica, pero se había sentido bien por lo que sólo lo había hecho. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su impulsividad Gryffindor, que estaba seguro conseguiría matarlo un día, desvaneció las sillas, se puso su Capa, y se fue a la Torre.

Otra vez en la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry vio a Ginny y Dean juntos en el sofá, y por primera vez, no sintió ningún monstruo, mariposa, o cualquier otro animal en el pecho o en el estómago al verlos. De hecho, estaba feliz por ellos, al igual que lo estaba por cualquier otra pareja que había encontrado la felicidad.

Era bastante tarde, así que rehusó pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y se fue a la cama. Ya acostado, pensó en Daphne un poco más, tratando de averiguar cómo se sentía realmente por ella. Su belleza no podía ser negada, pero en realidad no le preocupaba tanto su aspecto -era un bonus. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, decidió que el escuchar a su subconsciente en lo referente a Daphne había sido una buena cosa. Incluso si le rechazaba, pensó que seguiría siendo su amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Este fic se llama en realidad **The Grass Is Always Greener **y pertenece a la autora** kb0.** Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

**2º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **Aquí está el siguiente. Quiero dar las gracias a todos por vuestros amables comentarios. Parece que a muchos de vosotros os gusta esta inusual pareja. Parte de la razón por la que la elegí fue porque no la había visto antes. Además, en la selección de una "chica mala" para Harry, no podía obligarme a escoger a Pansy o Millicent, de modo que eso dejaba a Daphne o Tracey.

**N/T:** Buenaaaaas :D Como prometí aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por la gran respuesta inicial, esos nueve reviews me sacaron más de nueve sonrisas y me animaron a traducir cuando no tenía ganas de nada ^^

También, para los que no lo sepáis he comenzado otro long fic Haphne, Compañeros, que tiene una trama bastante diferente a esta historia pero que yo disfruté igual, así que si os está gustando ésta probablemente deberíais echarle un vistazo también ;)

Este capítulo el romance arranca de verdad, disfrutadlo ^^ El siguiente, es la acción la que despegará, y además es 5.000 palabras más largo que éste (bien por vosotros, más de esfuerzo para mí) así que ya sabéis, por pura matemática necesitaré más reviews para animarme (¿ha colado? Comentad si ha colado).

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry sintió que su tiempo con Daphne estaba empezando a convertirse en lo más destacado de su semana. Incluso las sesiones que tenía con Dumbledore no parecían tan emocionantes, aunque mentalmente reconocía que eran probablemente más importantes. También lo estaba teniendo más difícil ocultando esos momentos a sus dos mejores amigos, especialmente a Hermione, que quería saber más acerca de sus "lecciones adicionales". Finalmente se la quitó de encima diciendo que había prometido mantener en secreto la identidad de su maestro, y que _él_ no iba a estar feliz con ella para intentar averiguar quién era. El "descuido" de dejar saber que su maestro era un hombre pareció alejar a Hermione de la verdad. El hecho de que les hablaba de sus lecciones con Dumbledore probablemente le ayudó también.

El sábado por la tarde llegó y Harry se reunió con Daphne como de costumbre. Estaba esperándole, ya que él se había tomado un par de minutos de más para llegar allí.

**— **Siento llegar tarde. La práctica de Quidditch se alargó un poco**—**, explicó tímidamente.

Daphne le dio una sonrisa.

**— **Pensé que eras el capitán.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

**— **Sí, bueno, nos dejamos llevar y no estaba mirando el reloj. Eso es un poco difícil cuando tienes Bludgers zumbando alrededor de tu cabeza. Lo siento...

**— **No hay problema, pero eso nos dará un poco menos de tiempo ahora**—**. Daphne se agachó y cogió una bolsa que había junto a su silla.

Eso le sorprendió porque nunca había traído con ella nada antes.

**— **Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de necesitar libros para nuestras clases.

Ella tocó la bolsa y pareció escudriñarla con cuidado antes de llegar a una decisión y abrir la bolsa.

**— **No he podido dejar de notar que la ropa debajo de tus túnicas no parece ser de tu tamaño, y después de escuchar tu historia la semana pasada, creo que ahora lo entiendo. Tus familiares nunca te han comprado nada, ¿verdad?

Harry estaba horrorizado; era tan vergonzante. No podía creer que estuviera sacando esto a colación.

Ignorando su reacción, dijo:

**— **Me tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Así que he decidido ayudarte, Harry, como una amiga. Me gustaría pensar que cualquier amiga de verdad ayudaría si fuera necesario, por lo menos mientras me lo permitas. Esto no significa que piense menos de ti ahora, o que vaya a pensar más de ti más tarde, pero quiero hacer esto de una amiga a otro. ¿Vas a dejarme que te ayude de esta pequeña manera? ¿Por favor, Harry?**—.** Permaneció perfectamente inmóvil, como si temiera su reacción, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Harry se miró las rodillas durante unos largos segundos, que parecieron aún más largos en el absoluto silencio.

**— **Pero, ¿por qué?**—.** Tartamudeó, no realmente capaz de mirarla a los ojos en ese momento.

**— **Como he dicho, estoy tratando de ser una amiga. Dijiste que éramos amigos, ¿no?**—.** Él asintió con la cabeza**—**. Y los amigos se ayudan entre sí. Por favor comprende que _no_ te estoy juzgando por tu ropa; realmente no afectan a nuestra amistad. Sin embargo, creo que afectan a la forma en que tú te ves a ti mismo, y creo que ropa nueva te ayudará de formas que no entiendes.

Harry se sintió aliviado de que dijera que no lo estaba juzgando por su ropa, pero todavía estaba confundido.

**— **¿Qué quieres decir?**—.** Preguntó, finalmente mirándola y viendo a una mujer muy segura de sí misma observándole.

**— **No estoy segura de que pueda explicarlo, pero sé que es verdad. Así que creo que es mejor si sólo tomas mi palabra en esto**—**, dijo con mucho cuidado**—**. Ahora, me he traído algunos catálogos de ropa y una cinta de medir para que pueda ayudarte a coger la talla adecuada. ¿Supongo que puedes permitirte unos pocos si te ayudo a llenar los formularios?**—.** Él asintió con la cabeza**—**. Bien. Entonces quítate la túnica y tomaré un conjunto básico de medidas, y entonces podremos encontrar lo que te gusta en los catálogos.

**— **Eh, bien, pero aún no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto.

Una vez más, ella pareció elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

**— **Porque quiero ayudarte, Harry. Porque te considero mi amigo. Porque parece que nadie más, ni siquiera tus otros amigos te ayudarán de esta pequeña manera, y parece que es la única manera en que puedo ayudarte por ahora.

Eso tenía sentido.

**— **Pero, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

**— **Porque eres mi amigo ahora**—**, repitió, todavía muy tranquila**—**. ¿No ayudas tú a tus amigos? He oído que lo haces todo el tiempo, o al menos las aventuras de las que se escuchan en la escuela lo hacen sonar de esa manera**—**. Su mirada le retó a negarlo.

Harry suspiró. Era su "asunto de salvar gente", como lo llamaba Hermione.

**— **Vale, y gracias**—**. Cedió al darse cuenta de que no iba a dar marcha atrás y se quitó su túnica del uniforme para revelar algunos de los trapos de segunda mano de su primo.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, sacó una cinta métrica de su bolsa, así como algo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y comenzó a medirle y registrar los números. Su medida de la entrepierna de sus pantalones fue un poco embarazosa para él, pero ella se las arregló para hacerlo como si nada inusual estuviera sucediendo.

Una vez finalizadas las medidas, sacó cinco catálogos y empezó a mirarlos con él. Incluso con ella guiándole, le tomó el resto de su tiempo juntos escoger los vaqueros, camisetas y botas. Daphne también eligió unos cuantos pares de calcetines y boxers para él, aunque mientras lidiaban con sus 'innombrables', su sonrisa amenazó con romper su cara de contento, tan grande era. Harry estaba muy rosa cuando ella escribió esas partes en el formulario de pedido.

Acabados los formularios, ella sumó las compras, y se las entregó.

**— **Aquí tienes, ahora sólo tienes que enviarlos con la cantidad adecuada de dinero. ¿Tienes suficiente o necesitas un préstamo?

Harry miró los tres encargos y los sumó todos en su cabeza.

**— **Creo que sí, aunque no me quedará mucho hasta que pueda ir a Gringotts otra vez.

**— **Si necesitas un poco de ayuda para un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, por favor no dudes en preguntar. Tengo más de lo que puedo gastar por mis padres, y sé que me lo podrás devolver**—**, le dijo con una sonrisa.

**— **Gracias, muchas gracias**—**. Mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba su ayuda y su amistad.

**— **Te estás preguntando acerca de la pregunta que me hiciste la última vez, ¿verdad?**—.** Preguntó suavemente.

**— **No, quiero decir que sí... Lo que quiero decir no en este momento, pero sí me gustaría saber**—**, explicó finalmente. Quería golpearse a sí mismo por sonar tan estúpido.

Ella se rió un poco.

**— **_Si_ dijera que sí, ¿dónde iríamos y qué haríamos?

Un rayo de esperanza se apoderó de él.

**— **Hay una habitación que sé que puede cambiar en lo que sea que necesites. Así que podemos ir allí y disfrutar del tiempo en un lugar parecido a un restaurante, y luego tal vez en una sala común como el lugar para hablar.

Daphne consideró esto por un momento.

**— **Ésta es la habitación desde la que Umbridge y su Brigada Inquisitorial os persiguieron a todos el año pasado, ¿no es así?

Su boca se abrió por un segundo.

**— **¿No estabas en la Brigada, pero sabías eso?

Se echó a reír.

**— **Era todo de lo que Malfoy podía hablar en nuestra sala común al final del año, como te encontró y persiguió y te metió en todos esos problemas**—**. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que pareció iluminar toda su cara**—**. Quiero disfrutar de la cena y la conversación contigo Harry. ¿Debería reunirme contigo en el séptimo piso a las seis y media?

Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

**— **Eso me gustaría mucho**—**. Interiormente, estaba haciendo un baile de la victoria.

**— **Muy bien. Iré al Gran Comedor y pretenderé tener una pequeña comida para mantener las apariencias y salir temprano. Te aconsejo que te saltes toda la comida para que no parezca que estamos haciendo lo mismo y seamos vistos saliendo juntos.

**— **Está bien**—** accedió felizmente.

**— **Y para el próximo miércoles por la noche, ¿qué te parece el sexto piso cerca de la clase de Astronomía?

**— **Claro, allí estaré**—**. Miró hacia abajo por un momento, y luego la miró directamente a los ojos**—**. Daphne, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a conseguir algo de ropa nueva. Podemos quemar ésta la próxima vez.

**— **Si quieres. Puedo ver cómo eso podría hacerte sentir mejor. Hasta la próxima vez, Harry**—**. Su máscara pública se apoderó de ella mientras salía.

Harry se fue a cenar pocos minutos después. Cuando empezó a comer con sus amigos, un pensamiento vino a él. Rápidamente terminó la cena y se fue antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su dormitorio ya que corrió todo el camino. Buscando a través de su baúl, rápidamente encontró su bolsa de dinero, que también tenía su llave de Gringotts. Tomando ambas, corrió a la cocina.

Fue casi arrollado por Dobby antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

**— **¡Harry Potter! Dobby está más que contento de que venga a verle. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Harry se puso en cuclillas para poder mirar a Dobby a los ojos.

**— **Dobby, necesito que me hagas unos recados ya que no puedo salir de la escuela. ¿Es posible que me ayudes yendo tú mismo?

**— **¡Oh, sí señor! Dobby estaría orgulloso de hacer los recados del gran Harry Potter. ¿Qué necesita Harry Potter?**—.** El pequeño elfo estaba tan feliz que sus grandes orejas se agitaban mientras asentía aceptando.

Con una sonrisa, Harry sacó todo.

**— **Aquí está mi bolsa de dinero y la llave de mi bóveda de Gringotts. Si los duendes te lo permiten, por favor saca 100 galeones. Si no es así, debería de haber suficiente dinero en mi bolsa para todas mis compras, pero no habrá mucho más sobrante.

**— **No te preocupes, Harry Potter. Dobby puede hacer eso. Dobby solía ir al banco mucho por su viejo amo. Siempre que tenga la llave, puedo hacerlo.

**— **Excelente**—**, dijo Harry con una sonrisa y sacó las hojas de pedido**—**. Aquí hay tres pedidos de ropa, todo está señalizado. Sólo tienes que ir a cada tienda y darles el formulario y la cantidad correcta de dinero, y traer todo a casa.

**— **¡Sí señor! Dobby puede hacer eso. Los llevaré a tu cama pronto**—**. Dobby cogió todo y se fue con un fuerte chasquido.

Harry sonrió y se fue. De vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor, jugó una partida de ajedrez con Ron y luego se sentó y habló con varias personas. Fue una noche agradable y relajante. Cuando subió para ir a la cama, se encontró una pequeña montaña de paquetes en su cama, junto con una bolsa de dinero que estaba abultada y que también tenía la llave de su bóveda. Harry estaba sorprendido de que Dobby hubiera hecho todo eso tan rápido, pero estaba agradecido.

A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez en su vida, se puso ropa que le sentaba bien. Mirándose en el espejo, vio a una persona que nunca había visto antes. Harry decidió que el muchacho tenía un aspecto agradable, incluso si se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo, pensó con una sonrisa. El espejo parecía estar de acuerdo con él, ya que le dijo:

**— **Muy apuesto.

Harry fue a desayunar y recibió una gran cantidad de miradas, incluyendo una larga de Ginny. Harry sólo sonrió y siguió su camino.

Hermione pareció ser la que le dio al asunto la mayor importancia.

**— **Harry, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa? Te sienta realmente bien.

**— **Oh, no es gran cosa. La pedí por catálogo**—**, contestó.

**— **Nunca he visto que eso te preocupara de verdad antes. ¿Por qué ahora?**—.** Preguntó ella.

**— **¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo tiene ropa decente. ¿Por qué no tendría que tener yo?**—.** Era tan simple, y sin embargo una revelación para él. De pronto creyó entender lo que Daphne había estado tratando de decirle. Era como si fuera una nueva persona. Las nuevas ropas no le hacían mejor, pero hacían que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. También comenzó a preguntarse por qué nadie le había señalado esto antes. Todos sus profesores, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, y el resto de la Orden, todos le habían visto vestirse con la ropa de su primo; y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había tratado de ayudarlo nunca. ¿Pensaban que le gustaba vestirse así? Era algo a considerar más adelante.

**— **No hay razón por la que no deberías**—**. Se encogió de hombros**—**. Supongo que todos pensábamos que te gustaba de esa manera.

Increíble, pensó. Esforzándose por guardarse su sarcasmo, preguntó:

**— **¿Por qué pensarías eso?

**— **¿Quieres decir que no te gustaba?**—.** Preguntó ella. Negó con la cabeza**—**. Oh, bueno lo pensaba porque conozco a algunas personas a les que les gusta el rollo 'descuidado', y pensaba que serías uno de ellos. Nunca dijiste nada antes.

**— **Nunca dije nada porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto**—**, dijo un poco acaloradamente**—**. Si alguien hubiera preguntado, habría ido con mucho gusto a comprar ropa nueva.

Hermione pareció sorprendida.

**— **Lo siento, Harry, no lo sabía**—**. Sonaba realmente arrepentida**—**. Tal vez puedas venir de compras con mi familia este verano. Tendrás que cambiar algunos de tus galeones en libras, por supuesto.

La mayor parte de la ira de Harry se desvaneció. Parecía realmente arrepentida y tenía un punto válido de que nunca había dicho nada.

**— **Gracias, puede que lo haga. Y, lo siento, no pretendía echarte la culpa. Es sólo que, éste ha sido siempre un tema delicado para mí.

**— **Entonces lo siento de verdad, Harry**—**. Miró a Ron, pero no había prestado atención a la conversación. En lugar de eso estaba hablando con Lavender.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su disculpa como tal.

**— **Tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Te veré más tarde**—**. Harry se levantó y empezó a volver a su dormitorio. Cuando entró en la entrada, vio a Daphne ir a comer. Ella le miró y levantó una ceja perfectamente delineada mientras le miraba, y luego sonrió ya que nadie más estaba allí.

**— **Bonito**—**, fue todo lo que dijo.

Mientras caminaba a su lado, él le susurró.

**— **Pasillo del tercer piso, en una hora**—**. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió adelante.

Una hora más tarde, Harry utilizó un _Incendio_ gigante para reducir todas sus ropas viejas a cenizas. Daphne sonrió al nuevo Harry más seguro de sí mismo. La sorprendió con un abrazo y se fue el primero por primera vez. Le tomó a Daphne varios minutos colocar totalmente sus barreras de Oclumancia y asumir su máscara pública. Había algo acerca de ser abrazada por el "nuevo Harry" que fue emocionante.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El Día de San Valentín, Harry se levantó temprano con dos cartas en la mano. Se escurrió hasta la lechucería bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad. Después de haberse quitado su Capa, Hedwig voló hacia él. La acarició brevemente y la elogió antes de atar la primera carta a su pata. La vio salir volando hacia Lunático con una carta para saludarle. Tuvo que enviar a Hedwig primero para que no se pusiera celosa por no ser capaz de entregar esta carta también. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser difícil de ver, Harry levantó la vista y llamó a una lechuza del colegio para que bajara. Ató la segunda carta a su pata.

**— **Hazme un favor, por favor. Ve y quédate en tu percha una hora o así hasta que sea la hora normal de entregar el correo, y entonces entrega esto a Daphne Greengrass. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?**—.** No tenía ni idea de si esta lechuza era tan inteligente como Hedwig, pero no podía dejar a Hedwig entregar esta carta; era demasiado conocida. La lechuza ululó una vez, así que esperando que eso quisiera decir "sí", Harry le dio a la lechuza una chuchería antes de que ésta volara de nuevo a su percha. Esperando tener suerte, se fue de nuevo bajo su Capa.

Harry esperó en la sala común poco rato hasta que sus amigos bajaron también. Ya que Ron todavía iba con Lavender, caminó con Hermione detrás de Ron y su nueva novia. Mientras Ron hablaba con Lavender, Hermione les miró y suspiró. Fue lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que a Harry no le pasara desapercibido.

**— **¿Qué pasa?** —.** Le preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione le miró por un momento, como si lo juzgara. También desaceleró su andar, por lo que Harry desaceleró con ella.

**— **Harry, ¿podrías responderme honestamente a una pregunta?

**— **¿Sólo una?** —.** Bromeó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de que decir en broma:

**— **Sólo una por ahora**—**. Se echó a reír, pero se volvió a poner seria**—**. Harry, ¿crees que Ron alguna vez... Me notará, como nota a Lavender?

Todos los pensamientos de broma se desvanecieron.

**— **Te refieres, cómo...

**— **Sí ...** —.** Habían sido amigos tanto tiempo que estaba segura de que estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Harry lo pensó mientras seguían caminando lentamente. Pensó en lo mucho que peleaban, en cómo eran cuando no estaban peleando. Mientras se acercaban a la entrada, la miró y vio lo nerviosa que estaba. Quería mentirle y decirle que todo iba a salir tal y como quería, pero era su mejor amiga y le había pedido honestidad.

**— **No lo sé, Hermione, pero si lo hace, no será pronto**—**. Ella bajó la cabeza y Harry creyó ver una lágrima bajando por su mejilla**—**. ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?"

Asintió con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

**— **Una vez me pregunté acerca de una chica, pero ella no estaba disponible en ese momento y un amigo me dijo que una vez había estado enamorada de mí, pero la chica ya me había superado entonces. Así que respiré hondo y seguí con vida, decidiendo que si estaba destinado a ocurrir, ocurriría cuando fuera el momento**—**. La detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, justo antes de que entraran al Gran Comedor**—**. Vive la vida y disfrútala como es ahora. Si tiene que ocurrir, sucederá cuando suceda.

Hermione le miró por un momento antes de echarle los brazos alrededor en un fuerte abrazo.

**— **Gracias, Harry**—**, le susurró al oído**—**. De verdad que eres mi mejor amigo**—**. Le apretó la espalda y le soltó. Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en sus asientos habituales.

Harry apenas había empezado el desayuno cuando la bandada de lechuzas de cada mañana llegó volando. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Daphne y se alegró de ver a la lechuza a la que le había dado su carta aparecer ante ella. No era mucho, sólo una breve nota diciendo Feliz Día de San Valentín y que estaba a la espera de su cita. Sólo por si acaso, no la había firmado. Sabría de quién era.

Para sorpresa de Harry, una lechuza marrón oscuro aterrizó delante de él. Sus amigos miraron mientras cogía la carta y le daba un trozo de bacon al pájaro. Éste se fue volando mientras abría la carta con su nombre en ésta.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Te diré más más tarde, pero quería darte las gracias por tu amistad. No tengo muchos amigos, por lo que valoro todos los que tengo. Te considero un buen amigo._

_Espero con ganas nuestra cena._

_Tu nueva amiga_

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Habían pensado en lo mismo. Brevemente miró en su dirección y vio su sonrisa, para ser reemplazada rápidamente por su máscara normal. Él esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de mirar hacia abajo y doblar la carta.

**— **¿De quién era?

No era una sorpresa que Hermione quisiera saberlo. Miró hacia arriba y vio simple curiosidad en su cara. Al menos no estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Pero él cómo contestar era difícil.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, dijo:

**— **Es de mi maestro de Oclumancia, deseándome un buen día.

Ron le había estado mirando también y asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a devorar su desayuno. Hermione parecía estar pensando algo al tiempo que lo miraba, todavía con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

Era una buena cosa que Harry estuviera de buen humor, ya que Snape no lo estaba. Harry perdió cuarenta puntos en clase esa mañana.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de la práctica de Quidditch al día siguiente, por una vez, Harry se tomó su tiempo duchándose. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, envió a sus amigos por delante, diciendo que tenía otra cosa que hacer primero y que se encontraría con ellos en la sala común después. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para averiguar qué, pero Harry le dijo que era personal. Después de algo más de acoso, Harry finalmente cedió y accedió a decirle más tarde, pero también dejó en claro que el cuando lo decidía él y que podría no ser hasta el verano. Hermione estaba sorprendida y algo molesta por esto pero finalmente se fue.

Con sus amigos fuera de vista, regresó a su habitación y se quitó la camiseta y se puso una camiseta de color verde oscuro que a Daphne había parecido gustarle mientras estaban escogiendo la ropa. Pensó que le quedaba bien con sus vaqueros negros ajustados y sus botas nuevas. Cogiendo su Mapa especial y su Capa, se fue a su cita, asegurándose de que no se cruzaría con nadie y de que nadie podía verlo.

Su primera parada fue en las cocinas. Era un lugar muy bullicioso antes de la cena, pero parecía estar tranquilizándose ahora que la mayoría de la comida había sido enviada arriba. Harry había estado allí menos de cinco segundos antes de Dobby apareciera.

**— **¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por ti?** —.** Preguntó el elfo emocionado.

**— **Hola, Dobby**—**, saludó al elfo mientras se ponía en cuclillas**—**. Dobby, tengo una cena cita especial esta noche en la Sala de Menesteres de la que me hablaste. Y me preguntaba si ¿podrías traer una buena cena para dos personas allí poco después de las siete?

**— **¡Sí, señor! ¡Dobby puede hacer eso fácilmente! Dobby llevará una cena excelente. A Harry Potter y a la chica Slytherin les va a gustar mucho.

Harry no pudo evitar parpadear con sorpresa.

**— **¿Sabes con quién voy a estar? Esto es muy importante, ¿quién más sabe, Dobby?** —.** Estaba muy preocupado porque su secreto fuera descubierto.

**— **¡Sólo los elfos, señor! Vemos muchas cosas. Algunas cosas se las decimos al director, pero no este tipo de cosas, y nunca cosas secretas de Harry Potter. Dobby guarda los secretos de Harry Potter y hace que los otros elfos lo hagan también**—**. El elfo parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al pequeño.

**— **Gracias por mantener mis secretos, Dobby. Eres un buen elfo.

Dobby se llenó de orgullo.

**— **Llevaré una comida especial para ti y tu señorita, señor. Ve a hacer la habitación agradable para la cena y Dobby se encargará del resto.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

**— **Gracias de nuevo, Dobby. Estoy seguro de que será excelente**—**. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la localización de la cena. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que observó el Mapa para asegurarse de no cruzarse con cualquier persona. También vio a Daphne en el Gran Comedor sentándose junto a Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, se paseó por delante del tapiz y pensó en una localización para una cena romántica. La puerta apareció así que entró. Era todo lo que podría haber soñado. Un lugar muy cálido visualmente que al instante sintió acogedor, música suave, y nadie más allí. Había incluso un toque de fragancia de flores en el aire. Mirando a su alrededor, vio una puerta en la parte de atrás y fue a echar un vistazo. En esa habitación había un mullido sofá de cuero para dos personas frente a una pequeña hoguera. Una vez más, los colores y decoraciones sólo se sentían acogedores y románticos. También estaba feliz de que no hubiera encaje a la vista. Tomando asiento en la mesa, miró la etiqueta de Daphne en su Mapa del Merodeador.

Media hora más tarde, su etiqueta abandonó la mesa. Pocos minutos después de eso, se estaba acercando a la séptima planta, así que Harry se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La vio venir desde la esquina. Le sonrió mientras se acercaba. La dejó entrar, cerró la puerta, y luego pensó en la puerta ocultándose para que nadie supiera que estaban allí. Para su grata sorpresa, la puerta se convirtió en un sólido arco sin puertas visibles.

**— **Me alegro de que hayas podido venir**—** le dijo educadamente, un poco nervioso ahora que estaba allí.

**— **Gracias por la invitación, buen señor**—** le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. Abrió la parte delantera de su túnica del uniforme y se la quitó para revelar un vestido verde esmeralda que acentuaba su figura muy bien, pensó Harry. Tenía tirantes finos que mostraban los hombros al descubierto antes de ir a través de un muy amplio pecho, pero mostrando sólo un toque de escote. La cintura y las caderas estaban apretadas, mostrando una figura hermosa allí también, antes de acabar en una falda amplia que terminaba en las rodillas. Harry pensó que la mitad inferior de sus piernas estaba muy bien formada.

**— **¡Wow! Estás hermosa! Pensé que eras bonita antes, pero esto...** —** Harry se puso rojo mientras consideraba lo que había soltado.

Afortunadamente para él, Daphne se rió.

**— **Gracias, Harry. Prefiero opiniones honestas y la verdad. Y tengo que decir, te ves muy bien tú mismo -muy varonil, de hecho**—**. Harry se sonrojó aún más.

Una vez retomó el control de su lengua, dijo:

**— **¿Me acompañaría en esta cena hermosa dama?

**— **Ciertamente, señor**—**, respondió en el mismo tono de semi-burla. Agarró su brazo y dejó que la acompañara dentro de la estancia.

Harry tiró de su silla y dejó que se sentara. En cuanto él se sentó, comida apareció mágicamente en la mesa. Tenían pescado, verduras, una fuente de fruta, pan y un vaso de lo que parecía vino y uno de agua.

Daphne inclinó la cabeza mientras se alababa la comida.

**— **Estoy impresionada, Harry. Esto parece algo como lo que un Slytherin arreglaría**—**. Cogió su servilleta, la puso en su regazo, y empezó a comer, en todo momento mirándolo con atención.

Por una vez, no se ruborizó.

**— **Gracias, me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Todo lo que puedo decir es que tengo un muy buen amigo que es mejor conmigo de lo que me lo merezco, y ha dispuesto la mayor parte de esto.

**— **Muy bueno**—**, le dijo después de probar el pescado**—**. Era un cumplido, Harry. Para mí, esto demuestra astucia y ambición. ¿Tienes eso?

Pensó en ello mientras tomaba otro bocado.

**— **Sí, pero supongo que depende de si estamos hablando de un mismo objetivo**—**. Se preguntó lo que estaba preguntando realmente.

Tomó un trago.

**— **¿Vino Real? Estoy doblemente impresionada. Pensaba que sólo los profesores conseguían esto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

**— **Yo también lo pensaba, pero como he dicho, es un muy buen amigo con muchas habilidades especiales**—**. Probó un sorbo de vino y decidió que no era malo, aunque no sería su bebida favorita**—**. ¿Cuál crees que es mi objetivo?

Una mirada divertida se apoderó de ella.

**— **No es justo, yo tenía que preguntar primero.

**— **¿Por qué?** —.** Se dio cuenta de que no estaba pillando algo obvio.

**— **Debido a que la primera persona en responder a este tipo de preguntas está por lo general en desventaja. ¿No lo sabías?** —.** Sonrió.

Ahora entendía.

**— **No, pero estás evitando la pregunta**—** señaló, disfrutando de la ligera batalla verbal.

Daphne parecía estar deliberando mentalmente mientras comía un poco más.

**— **Está bien, creo que tu objetivo soy yo.

Harry comenzó a ahogarse ya que no estaba seguro de qué forma debía tomarse eso. Bebiendo un poco de agua, se las arregló volver a hallarse bajo control.

**— **¿Perdón?

Ella se echó a reír.

**— **¿Qué? ¿He sido demasiado directa? Tu objetivo es conseguirme, hacerme tu novia. Si fueras Slytherin, diría que tu objetivo es meterme en tu cama, pero eres un Gryffindor, así que probablemente eres demasiado noble para eso**—**. Él comenzó a objetar, pero le detuvo**—**. Y me refiero a esas etiquetas en su sentido moral, no en su sentido de casas, porque sé que no te gusta eso. Sin embargo, debes reconocer que la mayoría de los Slytherins tienden a actuar de la misma manera, al igual que la mayoría de los Gryffindor, así que la mayoría de la gente se identifican con su etiqueta y pintan a todo el mundo de la misma manera. Tu eres mayormente Gryffindor en tu idealismo, pero en conjunto eres más, Harry, mucho más.

Se había calmado mientras la escuchaba, y pensó en lo que había dicho. Utilizó su comida para darse tiempo para pensar sin que esto fuera demasiado obvio.

**— **Tu explicación está bien pensada.

**— **¿Y mi suposición de tu objetivo?** —.** La mirada burlona había vuelto a ella, pero era obvio le importaba la respuesta.

Decidiendo que su respuesta podría arreglar o destrozar la cita, se decidió por la total honestidad.

**— **Estás cerca. Mi objetivo era pasar algún tiempo contigo como un amigo y no estudiando, para ver si había algo especial entre nosotros. Hemos trabajado bien juntos y parece que nos llevamos hasta ahora. He encontrado una amiga en alguien que no hubiera imaginado antes. Supongo que quiero saber si más podría suceder, o si seguiremos siendo sólo amigos**—**. Esperaba que no lo hubiera echado todo a perder.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y a propósito no levantó su barrera. Sintió algo de presión e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por darle la bienvenida. Vio algunas escenas y recuerdos surgir, todos de ella. Ella no cavó, sólo pidió sus pensamientos de ella y libremente se los dio. Finalmente, parpadeó y se retiró.

Daphne jugueteó con su copa de vino, girando el poco líquido restante.

**— **De verdad te preocupas por mí**—**. No era una pregunta así que Harry lo dejó estar**—**. Eres tan noble como dicen, tal vez más**—**. Le miró un momento más y luego se echó a reír suavemente.

**— **¿Qué?

Fue una larga carcajada y le molestó un poco.

**— **Harry, realmente no sabes lo que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela piensan de ti, ¿verdad?** —.** Le dio una mirada muy curiosa que tuvo problemas en interpretar.

**— **No, y no me importa. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas?

Negó con la cabeza un poco y se rió una vez más.

**— **Porque importa**—**. Le dirigió una mirada que pedía explicaciones. Con una sonrisa, empezó a hacerlo.

**— **Harry, me parece de lo más divertido que la gran mayoría de las chicas del castillo harían casi cualquier cosa por ser tu novia, y muchas de ellas harían cualquier cosa, incluyendo acostarse contigo**—**. Se quedó sorprendido, realmente sorprendido, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más**—**. Tu amiga Ginny Weasley sería un buen ejemplo de ello, al menos hasta el año pasado. Creo que por fin está creciendo y viéndote como un verdadero amigo, pero en su mayor parte, podrías haberla tenido como novia y haber hecho todo lo que hubieras querido si sólo se lo hubieras pedido.

**— **No creo que sea así, tiene morales**—**, objetó.

**— **Es cierto, y yo no he dicho que no hubieras tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguir que los ignorara, pero creo que con el tiempo lo habría hecho si le hubieras preguntado insistentemente. Muchas de las chicas de la escuela no habrían sido tan duras de convencer, pero la he utilizado como la típica 'fan-girl' porque la conoces. Antes de vuestra cita al Baile de Navidad en nuestro cuarto año, Parvati habría estado en esta categoría.

No estaba seguro de si creerla o no, pero dejó de tratar de oponerse.

**— **Hay muy pocas chicas que no son de esa manera; tu amiga Hermione, por ejemplo. ¿Sería justo decir que piensas en ella como en una hermana, o tal vez una prima?

**— **Sí**—**, dijo después de cierta consideración.

**— **Después hay algunas chicas que reconocen que eres una persona especial, incluso agradable a la vista**—**, le dedicó una breve mirada, repasándole**—**, pero no lo intentan contigo porque te consideran inalcanzable.

**— **¿Eh?** —.** Esto fue confuso para él.

**— **¿Qué no entiendes, Harry? Eres una persona especial, así que algunas chicas creen que no son lo suficientemente buenas para atraer tu atención y mantenerla. Hannah Abbot y la mayoría de las chicas de Hufflepuff son así. Otras de nosotras, incluyéndome a mí misma, entendemos que hay una brecha entre nosotros que no se puede salvar, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentamos. Pero ahora...** —. **Sonrió y esperó a que rellenara el silencio.

Harry lo pensó detenidamente.

**— **¿Me estás diciendo, que al convertirme en tu amigo, te he permitido a cruzar esa brecha?

**— **Muy bien, Harry. Eso me permite unirme a otro grupo muy pequeño y selecto de chicas. Hay algunas que te ven no como al Niño-Que-Vivió, sino como a Harry Potter, Gryffindor de sexto año. El número de miembros de este grupo es muy corto. Reconocemos que eres especial, pero no te trataremos de manera diferente a como trataríamos a cualquier otro chico. Si Hermione se preocupara por ti como en un novio potencial, estaría en este grupo en lugar de en el otro. Creo que Ginny está empezando a moverse del "grupo fan-girl" a este grupo, ya que creo que aún saldría contigo si tuviera la oportunidad.

**— **¿Así que me ves como a cualquier otro chico?

**— **Bastante. Reconozco que eres especial, te guste esto o no. Mucha gente hace que esto sea así y tú no tienes otra opción; reconozco el punto de la sociedad, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con él.

**— **¿Por qué no?** —.** Esto era realmente fascinante para él.

**— **Tu primer acto especial fue cuando tenías un año. Agradezco lo que hiciste tanto como todos los demás, pero realmente no creo que _hicieras_ nada; tenías sólo un año por Merlín. Los bebés no pueden controlar magia realmente. Después de llegar aquí a Hogwarts, has estado en una serie de líos y has logrado sobrevivir. Algunas personas como Malfoy dirían que todo fue suerte, pero ahora que he llegado a conocerte un poco, y aunque estoy segura de que la suerte ayudó, creo que fue más sobre ti siendo un mago poderoso para tu edad y escogiendo amigos útiles. La mayoría de nosotros no somos así, por lo que eso te hace especial.

Harry resopló.

**— **Creo que es sobre todo suerte. Las cosas simplemente ocurrieron en el momento adecuado, eso es todo.

**— **Claro, eso es suerte, pero tomar la oportunidad cuando viene y hacer lo correcto no es suerte, Harry, eso es habilidad y fuerza de carácter -eso también es ambición.

**— **Eso también ha conseguido que dos personas mueran y otras sean muy mal heridas**—** señaló.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**— **Estás luchando por tu vida. Estamos en guerra. Eso sucede. Supéralo y sigue adelante.

**— **No puedo simplemente "superarlo y seguir adelante", como tan alegremente has dicho**—**, dijo acaloradamente, mientras comenzaba a preguntarse de dónde venía su actitud.

**— **Claro que sí, porque si no lo haces, conseguirás que tú y todos tus amigos muráis**—**, dijo con calma y no reaccionando a su pequeña explosión de temperamento. Esa lógica le detuvo**—**. Harry, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que los accidentes ocurren. Aprende de tus errores y sigue adelante. Aferrarte a ellos te daña a tí y a los demás. No soy tan fría como para decirte que te olvides de ellos, pero no dejes que esos errores te hagan hundirte y te impidan hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Utiliza esos errores para motivarte a hacerlo mejor. sé que eso es probablemente más Slytherin que Gryffindor, pero estás en una guerra, y si vas a estar conmigo, tienes que ver la vida de forma algo más realista.

Harry se enderezó al oír la última parte.

**— **¿Estar contigo?** —.** Se preguntó si realmente quería decir eso de la forma en que pensaba que lo había hecho.

**— **¿Querías o no que fuera tu novia?** —.** Le desafió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

**— **Sí**—**, dijo sin dudarlo.

La sonrisa de Daphne volvió a surgir.

**— **¡Bien! Pero que sepas que tengo algunas condiciones. Vamos a tener que esconder esto por un tiempo. No sé cuánto tiempo, pero sé que no es seguro para ti tener una novia abiertamente. Si algo pasa y tengo que exponer públicamente mi estatus para salvarte, lo haré, pero quiero que esto sea un secreto por lo menos durante este año.

**— **Muy bien**—**, estuvo de acuerdo**—**. Eso es probablemente lo mejor, para los dos. Tú estás más segura y yo me siento menos culpable por hacer a alguien un objetivo.

**— **Eso me lleva a la condición de número dos. Vas a tener que escucharme en algunas cosas. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar sobre cómo ves varias cosas diferentes y cómo te sientes acerca de ellas -como tus errores pasados. Lo haré lo mejor posible para ayudarte a verlos de manera realista. No ignoraré tus sentimientos, pero tienes que prometerme que me dejarás ayudarte a ponerlos en su justa perspectiva. Necesitas ser capaz de funcionar bien. Tengo la sensación de que más cosas malas te van a pasar.

**— **Has dado en el clavo**—**, murmuró.

**— **¿Eh?** —. **Obviamente quería saber a qué se refería con eso.

Respiró hondo y exhaló mientras pensaba en qué decir. Tratando de posponerlo un poco más, se puso de pie.

**— **¿Vamos a la otra habitación? Los dos hemos terminado de comer y estaremos más cómodos allí. Tal vez incluso haya algunas cervezas de mantequilla refrigeradas si tenemos suerte.

Con una sonrisa, se unió a él y se aferró a su brazo otra vez, caminando con él al cuarto de al lado. Dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa cuando lo vio.

**— **Qué buen lugar para hablar**—**. Había una pequeña mesa allí con un florero y dos rosas y una caja en la parte superior. Harry lo abrió y vio seis botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en hielo. Sonriendo, sacó uno, lo abrió y se lo entregó a ella, antes de coger uno para sí mismo.

**— **Voy a tener que hacer algo muy bueno por Dobby**—**, dijo con un suspiro después de dar un largo trago.

**— **¿Por qué te preocuparías por el elfo doméstico de Malfoy?** —.** Preguntó ella.

**— **Dobby ya no es su elfo doméstico. Engañé a su padre para que liberara a Dobby al final de mi segundo año. Ha estado aquí trabajando en la escuela desde entonces. Está siempre muy dispuesto a ayudarme cuando se lo pido**—** explicó Harry.

Daphne le sonrió.

**— **Muy buena. Sabía que algo había sucedido debido a la forma en que Malfoy habló del elfo, que es cómo sabía su nombre, pero no sabía qué. Ahora, parecía que estabas de acuerdo con mi conjetura sobre más cosas malas sucediéndote. Además del _Profeta_ llamándote el Elegido, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Harry estaba en un dilema de verdad. ¿Cuánto habría de compartir con ella? Era su amiga y ahora su novia, pero ¿hasta dónde podía realmente confiar en ella? Supuso que un panorama general no haría daño. Así que empezó a hablarle de lo que había sido la escuela, la totalidad de sus aventuras con más detalle del que la mayoría de las personas jamás escuchaban. Fue cuidadoso de no decirle el nombre de Ginny cuando mencionó el diario, pero por lo demás, le dijo todo. También fue muy cuidadoso de no hablarle de la profecía, ni siquiera de que existía.

**— **Así que ya ves, sigue viniendo detrás de mí, y no veo ninguna razón para que eso cambie, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría que ocurriera**—** concluyó.

Ella pensó acerca de ello con mucho cuidado mientras se terminaba su segunda cerveza de mantequilla.

**— **¿Y tú no sabes por qué, sólo tienes este patrón?

Y ahora qué, pensó. Tal vez había una posición intermedia.

**— **Yo, eh, sé por qué Voldemort cree que tiene que matarme, aunque no creo que sea cierto, pero lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. El profesor Dumbledore me ordenó que no lo dijera. Además, es más seguro para ti de esa manera.

**— **Ya veo**—**, dijo arrastrando las palabras, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Le ofreció otra botella, pero ella se negó.

**— **Leyendo entre líneas, entonces realmente eres el Elegido y tienes una tarea desagradable delante de ti**—**. Harry se obligó a no reaccionar**—**. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero tengo que pensar en esto. Has tenido a tres Gryffindors pensando en esto; creo que necesitas al menos una Slytherin también, para tener una perspectiva diferente.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

**— **Claro, ¿por qué no? No puede hacer daño el tener a alguien más pensando en cómo puedo matar a Voldemort**—**. Se alegró de ver que no reaccionaba al nombre del Mago Oscuro.

**— **Ese es el espíritu, Harry. Ahora, me temo que tenemos que irnos; el toque de queda se está aproximando. Debo agradecerte por una cita muy inusual**—**. Se puso de pie y él la siguió.

**— **Oh, lo siento**—**. Miró hacia abajo, sin poder creer lo mal que lo había hecho; pero la verdad, tenía tan poca experiencia.

**— **Harry, no, no te sientas mal, por favor. Es inusual porque la he disfrutado y porque no tenía que luchar por mantener tus manos alejadas de mí**—**, le dijo con una sonrisa**—**. Ésta ha sido la mejor cena que he tenido aquí en la escuela. Y la compañía y la conversación han sido maravillosas. Realmente me ha gustado no tener que defenderme a mí ni a mi honor.

**— **¿En serio?** —.** ¿Le había gustado?

**— **Sí, en serio**—**, le dijo mientras avanzaba ese único paso que los separaba y ponía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Harry puso automáticamente sus manos en su cintura y suavemente la atrajo hacia sí. No estaba seguro de si sus pechos o sus labios se tocaron primero, pero sus labios demandaron su atención. Ella profundizó el beso y él la siguió. Unos largos momentos después, se separaron, ambos con una gran sonrisa tonta en la cara.

**— **Brillante...

**— **Genial...

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y las manos de Harry recorrieron su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí.

**— **Eso fue realmente brillante**—**, le dijo Harry cuando se separaron de nuevo.

**— **Gracias, Harry. Tú también eres un buen besador**—**. Suspiró**—**. Me gustaría que no tuviéramos que ocultar esto.

**— **A mí también**—**. Dio un paso atrás y agarró su mano, tirando de ella hacia donde la puerta debía estar. También sacó su Mapa y dijo la frase mágica.

**— **¿Qué es eso?** —.** Preguntó.

**— **Éste es el Mapa del Merodeador. Mi padre y algunos de sus amigos lo hicieron. Sólo estoy comprobando para asegurarme de que nadie está en la entrada.

**— **Eso sí que es brillante**—** le dijo**—**. Mira, ahí está Snape rondando por las mazmorras. Por eso que nunca nos encontramos allí.

**— **Lo asumía. Bueno, está libre aquí. Si te das prisa, llegarás antes del toque de queda**—**. Blanqueó el Mapa y lo guardó**—**. Gracias, Daphne, por todo**—**. Le dio un beso rápido.

**— **Gracias por invitarme, Harry. El miércoles por la noche a las ocho, segundo piso, segunda puerta a la derecha**—**, sugirió.

**— **De acuerdo**—**. Le dio otro beso rápido y luego abrió la puerta que había aparecido. Ambos no desperdiciaron tiempo en volver.

Harry no debería haber estado sorprendido después de su conversación anterior, pero cuando regresó, recibió la atención de casi todas las chicas que aún estaban en la sala común, y en especial de cierta Romilda Vane.

**— **¿Dónde has estado?** —.** Preguntó Hermione, sentada en una silla leyendo.

No quería responder a eso, especialmente con tanta gente prestándole atención.

**— **Fuera, pensando en lo que quiero hacer algún día**—**. No quería tener que mentirle, pero sintió que no tenía otra opción en ese momento.

**— **¿Vestido así?

Harry miró su ropa.

**— **¿Qué? ¿Un hombre no puede arreglarse un poco para sentirse bien consigo mismo de vez en cuando?** —.** Con ella quedándose momentáneamente sin habla, le dio las buenas noches y subió a su dormitorio para escapar y pensar. Había sido una noche maravillosa con una chica maravillosa y con un final maravilloso. El beso con Daphne no había sido nada como el de Cho. El de Daphne dejaba la promesa de muchas más cosas maravillosas por venir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry trabajó diligentemente para mantenerse al día con todos sus deberes y prácticas de Quidditch. Se apoyó en Ron para obtener ayuda con las prácticas, lo que Ron disfrutó y esto dio a los dos amigos un poco más de tiempo juntos. Eso era bueno para Ron también porque parecía ser que Ron y Lavender ya no estaban en su mejor momento, a pesar de que aún no habían roto.

El tiempo desde el sábado hasta el miércoles pareció arrastrarse para Harry. Los miércoles y los sábados, cuando tenía su tiempo a solas con Daphne ahora eran los momentos más destacados de la semana. Finalmente, el miércoles llegó y salió corriendo bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad para encontrarla en el segundo piso. Ya estaba allí cuando llegó.

**— **Hola Daphne**—**, susurró mientras se acercaba a ella. Se sentía un poco tímido, pero eso no le impidió darle un dubitativo beso.

**— **Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Harry**—**, hizo un pequeño mohín.

Así que Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó como lo había hecho el sábado. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**— **Así es como tienes que besarme**—**, le informó con voz soñadora**—**. Los otros tipos de besos son sólo para cuando vas corriendo a algún lugar y no tienes tiempo para uno de estos.

**— **Sí, señorita Greengrass**—**, bromeó.

**— **Y no te olvides de obedecer siempre también**—**, le devolvió en tono de broma. Daphne realizó los hechizos privacidad mientras Harry conjuraba un pequeño sofá**—**. Pareces tener la Oclumancia controlada razonablemente bien. La práctica te hará mejor, pero no creo que sepa Legilimancia lo suficientemente bien como para ir más allá. Así que para ti, lo intentarás en la prueba de fuego.

**— **Lo entiendo**—**. Snape sería su fuego, lo sabía.

**— **Sin embargo, no estaría de más que supieras Legilimancia también, así que pensé que te enseñaría eso. Será de gran utilidad para cuando necesites saber si alguien te está diciendo la verdad, así como si te encuentras en una situación en la que tengas que interrogar a un enemigo. Hay un estricto código de ética al usarlo debido a su capacidad para invadir la privacidad de alguien. Por supuesto, como ya has descubierto, no siempre es seguido.

**— **Snape**—**, dijo entre dientes.

**— **Exactamente. Un día, conocerá a alguien que sepa Oclumancia lo suficientemente bien y que sea lo suficientemente fuerte mágicamente, y descubrirá de la manera dura que no debe hacerlo.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente malvada.

**— **Espero que sea yo, algún día.

**— **Tal vez**—**, le concedió**—**, sin embargo, debes tener cuidado. Es mejor de lo que deja ver**—**. Se sentó un poco más derecha mientras se sumergía en su lección**—**. Para la Legilimancia, necesitas enfocar tu mente en lugar de tratar de vaciarla. Céntrate en la persona, en ver a través de sus ojos como si estuvieras tratando de ver dentro de su cerebro; intenta establecer una conexión mental con ellos mientras dices el hechizo. Si puedes hacer eso, puedes ver sus pensamientos, así como detectar la mayoría de sus emociones.

**— **¿Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer?** —.** Pensaba que habría más.

**— **Eso es en pocas palabras. Hay dos tipos de Legilimancia: Activa y pasiva. He descrito la pasiva, que te permite ver sus pensamientos del momento. Si se hace con habilidad, la víctima puede que ni siquiera sepa que lo estás haciendo, si puedes hacer el hechizo de forma no verbal y sin varita, como sólo un maestro en el arte puede. Y sólo para que lo sepas, yo consideraría a Snape y Dumbledore lo suficientemente buenos como para ser maestros, por lo que debes de estar siempre en guardia con ellos. La Legilimancia activa te permite forzar recuerdos a que resurjan a la superficie e incluso puedes buscar una específica o recuerdos sobre un tema. Como ya sabes, la víctima puede verlos también, así que no hay sigilo alguno en esto. Este es el modo que utilizarías en interrogatorios si fueras un Auror o luchando contra alguien. Por supuesto, lidiar con escudos de Oclumancia añade otra complicación, pero trataremos con eso más adelante. ¿Entendido?

**— **Sí, creo que sí. Supongo que sólo necesitaré hacerlo.

**— **De acuerdo. Voy a concentrarme en una memoria y tú lanzarás el hechizo sobre mí y me dirás en qué memoria estoy pensando**—**. Se sentó ahí tranquilamente esperándole.

Harry respiró hondo y lanzó "_Legilimens_." Estaba mirando en sus muy hermosos ojos azul cielo y pensando en ella. No ocurrió nada.

**— **Inténtalo otra vez, Harry**—**, le ordenó suavemente**—**. Intenta establecer una conexión mental conmigo.

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

**— **Creo que me olvidé de esa parte. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Ahora ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

**— **Gracias, Harry. Eso te conseguirá un beso más adelante, pero por ahora, necesitas concentrarte en tu lección.

Harry lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con algo de éxito.

**— **Tuve un destello de algo, creo que era una habitación, pero no estoy seguro.

**— **Eso era parte de ello**—**, confirmó**—**. Inténtalo otra vez.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que Harry fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para ver la Sala de los Menesteres con ellos dentro en su primera cita. Le dio un beso por su éxito. Harry lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez tomó tan sólo dos veces antes de que la viera a ella y a Tracey Davis estudiando en la sala común de Slytherin.

**— **¿Así que estudias con Tracey?

Asintió con la cabeza.

**— **Así es como solemos pasar las noches de sábado. Ninguna de nosotras realmente quiere salir con alguno de los chicos de Slytherin, y nadie de ninguna de las otras casas nos invita a salir**—**. Suspiró en voz baja**—**. Tienes suerte de que puedas salir con chicas de tres de las casas.

**— **Cierto**—**, estuvo de acuerdo**—**. Esa es una de las cosas que está mal en la escuela. No entiendo cómo tenemos semejante división entre las casas. Es un suicidio social para mí el pasar el rato con Slytherins, por no decir francamente peligroso con alguien como Malfoy alrededor.

**— **Lo sé. Escucha al Sombrero Seleccionador. Creo que lleva cantado por la unidad todo el tiempo que he estado aquí**—**. Daphne sacudió la cabeza ante la situación**—**. Creo que mucha de la culpa se le puede echar a Snape. Aislaría personalmente a cualquiera de nosotros que saliera con un no-Slytherin. Parte de la culpa también corresponde a Dumbledore, que no frena los abusos de Snape.

Harry se rió.

**— **Nunca pensé que oiría a una Slytherin criticar a Snape.

Ella sonrió.

**— **Entonces supongo que no nos conoces a todos tan bien. Nunca se lo diríamos a la cara, pero la mayoría de nosotros podemos ver la verdad**—**. Miró su reloj**—**. Sólo tenemos unos cuantos minutos más.

**— **¿Tal vez podríamos pasarlos como novio y novia?** —.** Harry sugirió y se acercó a ella en el sofá.

**— **Podrías convencerme de ello**—**. Los brazos de Daphne rodearon los hombros de Harry mientras sus labios se encontraban.

Salieron de la habitación cinco minutos más tarde de lo que habían planeado, pero todavía había un montón de tiempo antes del toque de queda. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, su relación estaba yendo muy bien. No sólo el besarse era genial, sino que se estaban convirtiendo en mejores amigos, incluso si tenían que mantener su relación oculta.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras abril llegaba, Harry estaba teniendo algunos nuevos problemas. Su relación con Daphne iba muy bien, pero su tiempo con Dumbledore no. Se sentía frustrado con el viejo hombre porque Dumbledore todavía no le estaba enseñando nada de magia avanzada. Todo lo que hacían era mirar los recuerdos de Tom Riddle. Si bien eran útiles, no ayudaban a Harry a encontrar la manera de matarlo. También iba mal porque Dumbledore le había dicho que a menos que él, Harry, convenciera al profesor Slughorn de renunciar a la memoria de un joven Tom Riddle, ya no tenían nada más que discutir al respecto.

El primer sábado de abril, Harry y Daphne tenían otra cena juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Fue una vez más una experiencia culinaria excelente gracias a Dobby. Su conversación después de la cena fue bien hasta que Daphne le preguntó acerca de sus encuentros con Dumbledore. Le había hablado de ellos la semana anterior, y cómo el director estaba tratando de enseñarle sobre la historia de Voldemort.

En su conversación, Daphne se enfrentó a él.

**— **Harry, ¿qué pasa? No estás tan relajado como normalmente estás conmigo**—**. No respondió por un momento**—**. ¿Harry? Respóndeme por favor. Tenemos que ser abiertos el uno con el otro.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

**— **Lo sé**—**, verbalizó finalmente**—**. Pero ya sabes que tengo algunos secretos que no puedo compartir. Algunos que nadie puede saber porque podrían hacer que te maten.

Ella pensó en eso por un momento.

**— **Está bien, dejaré que esos pasen por el momento. A medida que nos conozcamos mejor y confiemos en el otro más, creo que encontrarás que puedes compartir esos conmigo también. Voy a guardar tus secretos, Harry.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que consiguió por un momento.

**— **Tal vez algún día.

**— **¿Así que son tus problemas uno de esos oscuros secretos?

**— **No, creo que no. Uno de mis problemas es Dumbledore. Dice que tengo que obtener un recuerdo de Slughorn si me va a ayudar más.

**— **Ya veo**—**. Lo consideró**—**. ¿Asumo que no sabes cómo convencerlo?

**— **No. He intentado el acercamiento directo y ahora me está evitando.

Daphne le sonrió.

**— **Entonces necesitas una manera más indirecta, una manera más astuta, sobre todo porque estás tratando con un Slytherin. Necesitas dejar a tu Slytherin interior salir fuera, Harry**—**. Sonrió y él se echó a reír. Parecía saber cómo animarlo.

**— **Vale, probablemente me merecía eso por estar tan deprimido**—**, dijo seriamente**—**, y tienes un punto. Tengo que ser escurridizo al respecto.

**— **Dije astuto, pero si necesitas ser escurridizo, hazlo astutamente**—**, bromeó**—**. ¿Qué otra cosa te molesta?

Harry miró hacia abajo.

**— **Puede que seas capaz de ayudarme con esto, pero no he querido preguntarte.

**— **¿Por qué no? Lo peor que puedo hacer es decir que no. Bueno, puede que te maldiga también si estás demasiado salido, pero dudo que ese sea el problema.

Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras entendía claramente su referencia.

**— **¡No! ¡No, en absoluto!

**— **Entonces, ¿qué es?** —.** Preguntó con preocupación real en su voz.

Un suspiro se le escapó.

**— **Necesito saber lo que Malfoy está planeando. Le he pillado escabulléndose y ha estado extraño este año. Sé que está tramando algo y tengo que averiguar qué.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba.

**— **Tal vez pueda ayudar. Voy a mantener mis oídos abiertos. ¿Crees que esto es importante?

**— **Sí**—**, dijo sin dudar**—**. Creo que ha sido marcado como un Mortífago también, así que eso también sería bueno saberlo, ya que puedo usar eso para que lo expulsen. Eso haría que esto sea más seguro para todos nosotros, asumiendo que pueda conseguir que el Director actúe.

**— **¿No crees que a Dumbledore le importe?** —.** Parecía sorprendida por esto.

**— **En realidad, creo que lo sabe, pero que está dejando que Snape lo maneje. El problema es que no me fío de Snape**—**, dijo enfáticamente.

**— **Muy sabio por tu parte. Voy a ver lo que puedo descubrir por ti**—**. Hizo una pausa para considerar algo**—**. ¿Harry? Has dicho que Malfoy ha estado escabulléndose. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas mirando en tu Mapa?"

**— **Sí, trato de seguirle la pista a veces. Así es como**—**, se sonrojó**—**, te encontré y te rescaté al principio del curso. Yo le estaba siguiendo, y les vi a él y sus secuaces contigo en un lugar fuera del pasillo. Pensé que era lo suficientemente inusual como para investigarlo.

Daphne se inclinó y le dio un abrazo y un beso que le estremeció los dedos de los pies.

**— **Gracias de nuevo, Harry. Dame un poco de tiempo para sacudir el árbol de los rumores de Slytherin.

El resto del tiempo esa noche lo pasaron averiguando si Daphne podía superar su anterior beso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Este fic se llama en realidad **The Grass Is Always Greener **y pertenece a la autora** kb0.** Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

**2º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
